Coagulation
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: -DISCONTINUE- CHAP 5! C.I.A telah membentuk struktur organisasinya. Sipakah yang menduduki tiap-tiap jabatan? Ada lima anak pindahan yang terlihat menawan. Siapakah mereka? Hah? Super Girl! Dengan sebagian OC yang telah mendaftar. Mind to R&R?
1. New Life

**Coagulation**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning ! : OOC , GaJe , sumpah abal dah !**

**Idea : Jalan Hidup dan Mimpi Buruk Ran Uchiha**

**Song : 1. Ock Ju Hyun – Honey , 2. SHINee – Stand By Me**

disarankan buat yang gak suka klik tombol Back . Juga kalo mau penghayatan penuh sambil dengerin lagu-lagu di atas yah ? artinya daleeeeemmm banget ... sesuai ama cerita ini . So ...

**ENJOY THIS STORY MINNA-SAN !**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Chapter 1 : New Life

Someone POV

Aku masih terisak di sini. Di bawah pohon yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaranku. Mata emeraldku masih menatap sayu pada hamparan rerumputan hijau yang sedang menari bersama angin. Tak ku sangka, aku yang masih sekecil ini harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa kedua orang tuaku sudah berpisah.

Dalam hati kecilku aku mengutuk tou-sanku yang tega menduakan kesetiaan kaa-sanku. Kaa-sanku tak pernah sedikit pun melirik pria lain. Sementara tou-sanku sudah terjun ke dunia terlarang bersama wanita tak bermoral, wanita yang amat sangat berbeda 180O dengan kaa-sanku. Kaa-sanku orang baik-baik yang taat pada agama dan tak pernah menyelewengkan kewajibannya di dunia ini. Sementara wanita itu ? Wanita tak tahu diri itu telah membuat tou-san terhipnotis dengan dunia yang tak boleh di jamah tou-san. Wanita itu lebih tepat disebut pelacur. Bagaimana tidak ? Wanita ini pakaiannya saja sudah minim begini, make up tebal, suka mabuk-mabukan dengan tou-san di diskotik.

-Flashback On-

Pernah suatu hari tou-san pamit bekerja, tapi tou-san baru pulang beberapa hari kemudian dengan keadaan yang menyedihan. Pakaiannya acak-acakan, dengan bau parfum wanita di seluruh tubuhnya dan lipstik yang menempel di kemeja tou-san. Mulai dari kejadian ini, tou-san sudah jarang pulang. Setiap makan malam aku hanya ditemani kaa-san. Aku bisa melihat wajah kaa-san yang kusut. Matanya bengkak karena menangisi lelaki kurang ajar macam tou-san. Meski tersenyum tapi aku bisa melihat luka yang menganga besar di hati kaa-san, serasa hatinya sudah tercambuk dan tercabik-cabik hingga hampir hancur.

Mengingat semua kejadian itu aku pun kembali mengucurkan air mata kepedihan yang sedari tadi kutahan. Anak umur 10 tahun sepertiku harus terpukul dengan masalah keluarga yang amat besar. Aku masih mengingat percakapan kaa-san denganku tadi pagi...

"Sakura, kaa-san sudah membuat keputusan dengan tou-sanmu. Kita sudah bercerai. Sakura bebas memilih ikut dengan tou-san atau kaa-san. Tapi sebenarnya kaa-san berharap Sakura ikut dengan kaa-san karena kaa-san dan Sakura pasti sudah tahu tou-san berubah semenjak kenal dengan wanita itu. Berubah menjadi tou-san yang tidak baik dan berkelakuan kasar. Jadi Sakura akan ikut siapa ? Ah... tak perlu terburu-buru nak. Kaa-san masih mencari rumah baru, jadi Sakura bisa berpikir sebelum kaa-san menemukan rumah yang akan kita tinggali jika kamu mau ikut dengan kaa-san."

"Ta-tapi bu... Apa tou-san dan kaa-san su-sudah tak ada ha-harapan untuk be-be-bersama lagi ?" dengan takut-takut aku bertanya pada kaa-san.

Kaa-san tersenyum, "Sudahlah sayang, kalau terus disakiti begini, apa kita harus terus bertahan ? Apa kita harus menanti seseorang yang akal sehatnya sudah terkunci dengan cinta terlarang ? Apa kita harus menunggu tou-san yang sudah tak pernah peduli sedikit pun dengan kita ? Maka dari itu kaa-san berharap kamu ikut kaa-san karena kaa-san tahu tou-san pasti akan lebih sayang pada 'wanita' itu dan anak-anaknya kelak. Kaa-san akan mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi kehidupan kita nantinya. Tapi kalau Sakura mau bersama tou-san juga tidak apa-apa. Karna tou-san sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dan ..." senyum itu perlahan memudar.

"Dan apa bu ?" aku yang sebenarnya tahu lanjutan kata-kata kaa-san tetap bersikeras bertanya meski aku sendiri menahan air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Dan mungkin kalau kamu ikut tou-san, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi sayang." Kaa-san mulai terisak dan dengan kasih sayang memelukku dengan hangat serasa pelukan ini menyatakan bahwa aku harus tetap berada di sisi kaa-san.

Aku yang sudah tak tahan lagi berkata dengan tangisan di pelukan kaa-san, "Hiks... sudalah bu. Hiks... Sakura tahu apa yang terbaik hiks... Tenang saja Sakura akan hiks... tetap bersama kaa-san. Semoga tou-san hiks... dapat segera sadar dan minta maaf pada kita hiks hiks..."

Perlahan kaa-san melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajahku dengan lembut. Ah... mata emerald kaa-san sungguh indah meski banyak luka di hatinya yang dapat kubaca dari sorot matanya. "Apa kamu yakin sayang ? Kaa-san tidak akan memaksamu jika kamu ..." aku dengan cepat memotong perkataan kaa-san, "Bu, kalau aku tetap bersama tou-san dan wanita yang tidak benar itu, mungkin saja aku malah di jadikan wanita tidak benar. Lebih baik bersama kaa-san yang benar-benar wanita baik." Aku pun tersenyum senang. Kaa-san terperangah dengan jawabanku. "Baiklah... ayo kita bangun kehidupan baru kita. Segeralah berkemas-kemas nak. Kaa-san akan mencari rumah baru."

**Its okay, if you leave me**

**Its okay, as long as you're happy**

**You called me while you were drunk**

**You cried while telling me you were sorry, I yelled**

**And I spoke in this crumpled position**

**I'm not even prepared for this seperation yet.**

**I can't breathe**

**I can't breathe**

**It won't matter if I held on,**

**because your passionate heart grew cold**

**Even if I held you tight,**

**you won't come back**

-Flashback Off-

Normal POV

Bibir gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu perlahan menarik sudut-sudutnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika dia melihat kelopak bunga Sakura beterbangan di sekitar tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu berbisik, "Selamat tinggal masa laluku dan Selamat datang masa depanku. Tak buruk juga lingkungan baru ini. Aku harus beradaptasi dengan tetangga baru. Dan mungkin akan mendapat teman baru. Tou-san... aku masih berharap tou-san akan sadar dan meninggalkan dunia terlarang itu. Kaa-san... terima kasih sudah membawaku keluar dari penderitaan ini."

Tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu memandang langit sore, sepasang mata onyx memperhatikannya dengan kekaguman.

Someone POV

Siapa gadis itu ? Gadis yang unik. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang di terpa angin sungguh menarik perhatian. Warna rambut yang jarang dimiliki orang. Warna rambut yang seperti warna permen atau manisan lain. Kulitnya yang mulus. Mata emeraldnya yang lembut. Sorot matanya bisa membuatku berdebar seperti ini. Hey ! Ayolah aku seorang Uchiha. Masak deg degan hanya karena cewek aneh ini. Ehh... ehm tapi cantik sih. Aduh ! apa-apaan aku ini !

Wahh dia tersenyum. Bibir merah mudanya sungguh manis. Aku tak bisa berbohong. Dia memang cantik dan juga... eits tunggu dulu. Pipinya kenapa basah begitu ? Apa dia habis menangis ? Ada masalah apa dia ? Ohh benar saja dia habis menangis, lihat saja matanya yang sembab. Sayang sekali seorang gadis kecil sepertinya mempunyai masalah yang dapat membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Ku anggukkan kepalaku serasa aku mengerti perasaan gadis itu. Apa sebaiknya aku hampiri saja ? Aku akan menghiburnya...

Normal POV

Dari kejauhan suara 2 orang ibu memanggil kedua anaknya.

"Sakuraaa ayo pulang... Sudah hampir malam !"

"Sasukeee ayo pulang... Makan malam sudah siap !"

Kedua ibu yang rumahnya bersebelahan ini langsung berpandangan. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Apa anda tetangga baru kami ?" Tanya seorang ibu yang rambutnya gelap.

"Iya saya tetangga baru anda. Saya Haruno Saki. Mohon kerjasama untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru kami." Kata ibu yang mempunyai rambutnya merah jambu seraya tersenyum.

"Ohh tentu saja Bu Saki. Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Mikoto. Tetangga sebelah anda. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mampir ke rumah kami. Dan... anda tidak sendirian kan ? Saya dengar anda tadi memanggil seseorang ?" Tanya Mikoto lagi dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari awal berbincang.

Di kejauhan sana kedua anak yang dipanggil namanya menoleh dari arah datangnya suara teriakan tadi. Segera saja mereka berdua menghampiri para kaa-san yang sedang berbincang.

'Sepertinya tadi bukan hanya aku saja yang dipanggil.' Batin Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Karna tak melihat arah jalannya. Mereka berdua pun bertabrakan. BRUUUKKK ...

"Aduh ! Sakit tahu !" Teriak Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sesaat mereka meringis kesakitan namun keduanya langsung takjub melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

'Aduh ganteng banget sih anak ini! Mata onyxnya, sorot matanya tajam. Rambut ravennya yang emo dan mencuat ke belakang, benar benar cocok dengan wajahnya yang putih bersih. Jantungku sampai berdebar-debar begini. Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya.' Batin Sakura. Perlahan muka Sakura memanas seraya senyum malu-malu.

'Gadis kecil ini. Aduh kenapa bisa bertabrakan begini sih ! Kan kasian kalau dia teerluka. Wahh muka blushingnya lucu sekali. Senyumannya yang malu-malu itu. Hey jangan sampai aku blushing juga. Mau di taruh mana image Uchiha-ku ? Pasti kalau Itachi-nii tahu kalau aku blushing dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Uhh !' Batin Sasuke yang mati-matian menahan wajahnya agar tidak memanas. Keduanya masih terdiam di tempat mereka terjatuh.

Kedua ibu yang sedang mengobrol pun berhenti ketika mendengar suara benturan dan teriakan yang sudah mereka kenali.

"Itu suara anak anda Bu Mikoto ?" Tanya Saki

"Iya dan kelihatannya ada suara gadis kecil berteriak bersamaan dengan suara putra saya. Apa suara itu putri anda Bu Saki ?" Tanya Mikoto

"Benar Bu Mikoto. Sepertinya tadi ada suara benturan. Apa mereka bertabrakan ?" Keduanya pun menoleh ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Kaget dengan keadaan anak mereka yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Kontan saja mereka berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Saki dan Mikoto bersamaan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura, langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura.

'Waduh... anak emo cakep ini hampirin aku. Ayolah jantungku ! Jangan berdetak terlalu keras nanti dia bisa tau ! Bisa-bisa aku malu...' Batin Sakura

"Gomen tadi aku menabrakmu. Hemh... Apa kau baik-baik saja nona ? Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke." Tanya Sasuke yang juga berdebar-debar bicara langsung ke Sakura. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"A... Ano... Itu... Ahh iya... Namaku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja Sakura. Aku baik-baik saja... Argh !" Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura memekik kesakitan. Hampir saja dia terjatuh ke tanah lagi namun dapat ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya memang kesakitan. Lihat saja kakimu berdarah. Kita harus segera ke rumahmu. Ayo kuantar." Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura d punggungnya. Saki dan Mikoto yang melihat sedari tadi langsung menghampiri.

"Hmmh... Tante ini siapa Bu ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kaa-san !" Belum sempat Kaa-san Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah menjawabnya duluan.

"Tante kaa-sannya Sakura ? Gomennasai tante tadi saya menabraknya. Jadi rumah tante dimana ? Akan aku antarkan Sakura sepertinya lumayan parah lukanya." Kata Sasuke

"Ohh ayo kesini . Ayo Bu Mikoto kita sekalian mampir ke rumah saya." Ujar Saki seraya menunjukkan rumahnya.

"Sudahlah tak usah repot repot err Sasuke. Lagian kamu kan harus makan malam ?" Sakura berusaha menolak bantuan Sasuke karena tidak enak pada Keluarganya yang sebentar lagi akan makan malam.

"Ahh tak usah sungkan Saku-chan. Sasu-kun memang kadang ceroboh tapi dia bertanggung jawab. Lagian tante mau mampir sebentar ke rumahmu." Kata Mikoto seraya tersenyum dan pergi mengikuti Saki. "Ayo Sasuke cepat ! Nanti Sakura malah kehabisan darah karna kamu jalannya lambat !"

'Hmmh pantas saja Sasuke secakep ini. Kaa-sannya juga cakep begini.' Batin Sakura.

"Iya iya kaa-san !" Sasuke menjawab kata-kata kaa-sannya dan berjalan memasuki rumah Sakura.

'Sepertinya tak buruk juga kaa-san berpisah dengan tou-san. Kaa-san meninggalkan cintanya ke sini dan di sini aku menemukan cintaku' Batin Sakura lagi seraya tersenyum.

"Arigatou sudah membantuku Sasuke." Kata Sakura merapatkan pegangannya.

"Tak masalah." Kata Sasuke. Diam-diam mereka tersenyum senang.

"Err... Sasu... ke... –kun..."

"Hmmh ? Ada apa Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A... Itu aku mau tanya. Maukah kamu berteman denganku ?" Pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab dengan pertanyaan oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum LAGI karena mendengar Sasuke menambahkan surfiks –chan di belakang namanya.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Tanpa malu-malu lagi Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sasuke lebih erat LAGI.

"Uhuk uhuk ! Aduh Saku-chan aku tercekik !"

"Ahh... Gomennasai Sasu-kun." Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Sudah tak usah di pikir lagi. Ayo turun. Aku obati lukamu. Tante, bisa minta kotak P3K ? Biar saya yang mengobati Saku-chan."

Tak lama kemudian Saki membawakan kotak P3K ke Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membersihkan luka Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil mendesis menahan sakit. Sasuke menutup lukanya. Lalu tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

"Nahh aku sudah selesai Saku-chan. Kalau ada apa apa lagi bilang saja padaku. Aku lihat tadi kamu menangis. Aku berharap kamu tidak memendam masalahmu sendiri, kamu bisa berbagi bebanmu denganku dengan menceritakan hal yang perlu kamu katakan padaku."

"Jadi kamu yang tadi memperhatikaku ? Pantas saja aku merasakan diperhatikan seseorang. Ternyata kamu Sasu-kun. Arigatou. Iya aku akan membagi ceritaku besok. Kamu kan tetanggaku jadi gampanglah untuk berkomunikasi." Sakura tersenyum.

"Oke. Aku pulang dulu ! Kaa-san ayo pulang nanti Ayah dan Itachi-nii bisa ngomel !"

Saki dan Mikoto langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka. 'Hah dasar ibu ibu sukanya menggosip' batin Sasuke. Mikoto dengan segera berdiri dan berpamitan.

"Kalau begitu Selamat Datang di lingkungan baru kalian. Kalau butuh bantuan kami selalu ada untuk membantu kalian. Selamat Malam Bu Saki ..." Mikoto dan Sasuke membungkuk lalu dibalas oleh Saki, tentunya tanpa Sakura karena dia harus duduk di sofa.

"Lain kali mampir lagi yha Bu Mikoto dan Sasuke. Kelihatannya kamu dan Sakura bisa bersahabat baik. Berhubung dahulu Sakura tak punya teman sekarang pasti Sakura senang mendapat teman bermain baru. Selamat Malam ..."

'Tak pernah mempunyai teman ? Sepertinya memang masalah yang berat...' Batin Sasuke. "Jaa-ne Saku-chan ! Sampai ketemu besok !" Sasuke pun berjalan berdampingan dengan kaa-sannya sambil melambaikan tangan. 'Tak apa ada aku di sini Saku-chan !' Batin Sasuke lagi.

Di dalam rumah Sakura pun tersenyum lebar. Dia amat bersyukur karena mendapat hikmah dari musibah yang dia dapat karena ayahnya. 'Arigatou Sasu-kun ...'

**The more I look at you **

**I become happier **

**I find myself singing. **

**the new me who suddenly wants **

**to buy a single rose is fascinating. **

**As my heart draws closer to you **

**the world becomes more beautiful **

**if you feel this excitement too **

**please just wait a little bit. **

**Together make it love **

**forever make it your smile? **

**full of your bright smile **

**together make it love **

**forever make it your smile **

**now hold my hand. **

**Stand by me look at me **

**even though I don't know love yet **

**stand by me look over me **

**because I think I am still awkward at love.**

gimana minna-san ? GaJe yah ? huhu ... gomennasai cz aku masih baru sih .

ohh iia dsni aku jelasin dikit. Sakura itu ceritanya gak punya temen dulunya waktu kaa-sannya belum cerai sama tou-sannya . jadi bener bener seneng temenan sama Sasuke . dan di sini mungkin ada yang tanya , kenapa kok namanya Sakura tetep Sakura Haruno padahal kaa-sannya udah cerai sama tou-sannya ? di sini aku ngambil Haruno itu klan ibunya Sakura makanya namanya tetep. gitu ...

nahh kalo Sasuke sendiri dia ceritanya di bikin OOC cz kesengsem ama pesona Sakura *ceileh* . eits ... tapi sifatnya Sasuke yang OOC ini cuma d tunjukin ke Sakura sama beberapa sahabatnya *d chapter selanjutnya kalo mau tau* . selain Sakura n sahabatnya , dia kembali jadi 'Pangeran Es'

wahh ... banyak kekurangan yah ? Mind to R&R ? Arigatou . ^^


	2. My Friends

**Coagulation**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning ! : OOC , GaJe , sumpah abal dah !**

**Idea : Jalan Hidup dan Mimpi Buruk Ran Uchiha**

**Song : 1. Davichi – Hot Stuff , 2. Donghae Super Junior *gyaaa ! nosebleed* - Beautiful , 3. Super Junior feat SNSD – Seoul Song**

sebelumnya makasih banget buat semua yang udah nge-review bahkan smpe mau jadi temanku . tak kusangka dsni orang orangnya bisa nerima orang imbisil seperti diriku.

yang log in udah aku bales lewat PMs . yang gak log in makasih yah . kuusahakan akan lebih baik ke depannya . ^^

disarankan buat yang gak suka klik tombol Back . Juga kalo mau penghayatan penuh sambil dengerin lagu-lagu di atas yah ? artinya daleeeeemmm banget ... sesuai ama cerita ini . So ...

**ENJOY THIS STORY MINNA-SAN !**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Chapter 2 : My Friends

**Keesokan harinya ...**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya yang indah. Di bawah sana ... Tepat di halaman samping rumahnya. Tampaklah seorang anak kecil berambut mencuat ke belakang bak-err pantat ayam. Dia tampak berpikir. Sepertinya berpikir tentang 2 pilihan cara agar dia dapat membangunkan Sakura.

Mulanya bocah yang super duper tampan ini berencana akan masuk lewat pintu depan. Tapi kelihatannya tidak sopan juga kalau dia mengganggu kaa-san sang gadis yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Akhirnya bocah Uchiha ini memilih untuk memanjat pohon yang tumbuh di samping kamar Sakura. Yah berhubung kamar Sakura ada di lantai 2, jadi dia harus memanjat untuk mencapai kamar sang gadis kecil.

HUPP ! Sampailah bungsu Uchiha ini ke balkon kamar Sakura. Perlahan bocah tampan ini menggeser jendela yang ternyata lupa dikunci Sakura. Terdengar bocah ini tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa mengunci jendela kamarmu Sakura-chan. Kalau ada orang yang mencoba menyusup dan ... dan kau di ... argh ! JANGAN SAMPAI !" Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas baru menyadari kalau suaranya agak meninggi di akhir kalimatnya tadi. Terlihat di atas kasur mungil itu ada gadis kecil yang akan diangunkan Sasuke sedang menggeliat. Sepertinya gadis ini akan bangun karna suara Sasuke. Langsung Sasuke membekap mulutnya sendiri. 'BAKA ! BAKA !' batin Sasuke.

"ENGHHH !" Sakura menggeliat lagi lalu berganti posisi memeluk gulingnya. Kembali bergumul lagi dengan selimutnya. Dan berhenti bergerak err tepatnya berhenti menggeliat. Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur karna Sakura tidak bangun karna ulahnya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan serba pink ini. Di sebelah kiri jendela terdapat lemari pakaian Sakura dengan cermin yang menempel di salah satu pintunya. Di sebelahnya lagi ada sebuah rumah-rumahan yang diisi dengan boneka-boneka serba pink. Perlahan dia berjongkok untuk melihat lihat koleksi boneka Sakura.

'Dasar Pinky !' perlahan Sasuke tersenyum. Namun tak seberapa lama ia baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia menepuk jidatnya dan menggerut , 'BAKA ! aku ini mau membangunkan Saku-chan ... bukan malah membedah seluruh isi kamarnya ! BAKA !' Sasuke memukul mukul jidatnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia berjalan ke kasur mungil Sakura.

"Ehm ... Ehm ... Saku-chan bangun bangun ! Sudah pagi !" Sasuke menggoyang perlahan bahu Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak bergeming sedikit pun. Sasuke sedikit mendengus kesal. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat muka sang gadis yang sedang terlelap. Muka bocah Uchiha ini langsung menampakkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau ... Sempurna Saku-chan ... Sungguh aku mengagumimu ... Ahh ! Hentikan Sasuke ! Ingat ! Image Uchiha ! Image Uchiha ! Meski dia temanmu tapi tetaplah menahan perasaan ini." Dengan amat sangat mati matian dirinya mengendalikan debar jantung yang tak beraturan. Tapi ... TAK BISA ! iya ... BENAR BENAR TAK BISA ! Tergoda dengan wajah Sakura yang sempurna, perlahan tangannya terjulur untuk membelai pipi Sakura. Dan ... DEG ! DEG ! DAG ! DIG ! DUG !

"EENNGGGHHH !" di saat yang bersamaan Sakura menggeliat kembali. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan menampakkan mata zamrudnya. Sasuke agak tersentak dan membenahi keadaan dirinya. Biasa ! JAGA IMAGE UCHIHA ! Setengah tak percaya dengan pandangannya. Sakura mengucek matanya berkali-kali.

"Hmmh ... Sasu-kun ? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ?"

"Aku ingin membangunkanmu Saku-chan."

"Ohh. Loh ! Tunggu dulu ! Rambutmu ... kenapa banyak daunnya ? Dan ... dan kenapa bajumu lusuh begitu ?"

"Hah ?" Sasuke agak cengok ditanya begitu. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati tubuh mungilnya di kaca lemari Sakura yang penuh dengan dedaunan. Matanya terbelalak. Ya ampun dia sampai lupa berbenah lagi setelah memanjat pohon.

"Ja-jangan jangan Sasu-kun ... Aduh jangan nekat dong Sasu-kun !" Perlahan Sakura mendekati kawan barunya itu dan membersihkan daun daun yang hinggap di ramut raven Sasuke.

"Lain kali jangan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tak mau kamu sampai jatuh dari pohon. Pohon rumahku ini tergolong lumayan tinggi Sasu-kun ! Bisa bisa kamu gegar otak ! Lagian kalau sampai kaa-sanku tau kamu memanjat untuk bisa membangunkanku kamu bi..."

"Sudahlah Saku-chan aku tak apa apa kan ? Iya tak akan kuulangi deh. JANJI !" Sasuke mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Dan ... jangan mengoceh terus Saku-chan. Kau terlihat seperti ibu ibu yang galak tau !" Sasuke tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk nunjuk diri Sakura.

Sakura langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah menambahkan kekesalan Sakura dengan mencubit pipinya. Sakura langsung mengejar Sasuke. Kejar kejaran pun terjadi. Sakura yang awalnya sebal lama lama ikut tertawa riang karna baru kali ini dia merasakan arti persahabatan yang sebenarnya. Mereka tertawa lepas.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang hanyalah bocah dan gadis kecil yang belum mengenal cinta. Namun di hati mereka masing-masing sudah tertanam benih cinta itu. Hanya butuh waktu untuk menumbuhkannya.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis karna menurutnya semua gadis itu sama. Ada yang meliriknya malu malu, ada yang ke-PD-an sampai setiap saat mengikuti Sasuke kecil kemana pun, ada pula yang berteriak histeris setiap bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha ini bahkan sampai pingsan. Sepatah kata pun jarang keluar dari bibir manisnya dan sebisa mungkin dia bersikap sedinginnya dengan teman perempuan sebaya dengan dirinya *baca : fans*. Tidak heran Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan setiap berpapasan dengan fans ciliknya. Meski terhitung masih anak kecil tapi Sasuke Uchiha sudah mempunyai segudang fans.

Tapi semenjak dia bertemu Sakura. Anggapan itu berubah seketika. Padahal baru saja kemarin Sasuke berteman dengan Sakura. Sasuke sudah mulai akrab dan tidak canggung untuk bercanda dengan Sakura. Menurutnya Sakura itu berbeda dengan gadis kecil – gadis kecil lainnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan kepedihan Sakura. Sakura seperti menginginkan persahabatan sehangat ini dari dulu. Sakura yang sekarang tertawa terlihat amat berbeda dengan Sakura yang menangis sedih di bawah pohon belakang halaman rumah mereka kemarin. Hanya dengan Sakura, Sasuke dapat menghilangkan sifat dinginnya terhadap wanita *kecuali Mikoto tidak ikut hitungan* . Ya ! HANYA DENGAN SAKURA ...

**Hot Stuff come closer to me**

**try to break my cold heart**

**with that flaming glare**

**set a fire in my heart**

**Hot Stuff it's ok if my entire heart burns**

**we only live once, might as well**

**as if i'm crazy, with a love like fire**

**my entire heart burns, i want to love you**

**even if sometimes the world is tiring and boring**

**because you're with me, it's sweet**

**the person who lighted my dark heart with happiness**

**although my tears darken it once again**

**love, take care of my heart**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Disebuah jalanan panjang nampaklah 2 orang anak kecil yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi kontras antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Yang satu mempunyai mata onyx tatapan tajam dengan rambut mencuat ke belakang, sedang memasang muka sebal. Sementara gadis kecil di sebelahnya hanya menahan tawa sepanjang jalan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua ?

-Flashback On-

DRAP DRAP DRAP ! Sungguh berisik suara lantai di atas ruang makan. Tepatnya kamar Sakura di lantai 2. Saki yang sedang merapikan meja makan terlihat mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

'Apa Sakura sudah bangun ? Tapi kenapa seberisik itu ?' batin Saki, ibu Sakura. HAHAHAHAHA ... "Nahh , sekarang suara tawa Sakura dan ... hey ! suara ini ? Bukannya ini suara Putra Mikoto ? err-Sasu ..." Belum sempat Saki melanjutkan gumamannya, terdengar lagi suara. Bedanya suara ini sekarang berasal dari pintu rumahnya.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

'Siapa pagi pagi begini sudah datang bertamu ?' Saki segera berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya dan dibalik pintu itu terlihat seorang ibu yang sedang ngos-ngosan, rambutnya berwarna gelap.

"Ohayou Saki-san. Hosh ... Hosh ..." sapa tamu itu.

"O-ohayou Mikoto-san. A-ada apa ? Kenapa anda terlihat sangat kelelahan ?"

"Hosh ... Err-langsung saja apa anda melihat Sasuke ? Hosh ... Hosh ... Saya mencarinya bolak balik dimana-mana tetapi tidak ada."

"Ahh itu ..." "Kaa-san ?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke turun dari lantai 2 dan memotong ucapan Saki.

"Sasuke !" Kedua ibu ini kaget.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke ada disini Sakura ?" tanya Saki

"Err-dia ..." "Aku masuk lewat jendela kamar Saku-chan tante. Gomen." Sasuke langsung membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Sungguh tak sopan sekali kamu Sasuke. Kamu sudah ditinggal sarapan tadi sama Tou-san dan Nii-san. Jadi kamu sarapan sendiri saja nanti yha ? Sekali lagi maafkan anakku Saki-san." Mikoto turut membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ahh tidak apa Mikoto-san. Lain kali jangan diulangi yha Sasuke. Berbahaya kalau kamu memanjat pohon sebelah rumah. Itu termasuk tinggi." kata Saki. 'Persis sekali dengan perkataan Sakura' batin Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk membalas kalimat Saki.

"Dan ... sebagai hukumannya ..." lanjut Saki

"Hah ? hukuman ? Tante tega sekali ..." kali ini Sasuke tidak canggung bertutur kata pada Saki. Bagaimana tidak ? Saki amat mirip dengan Sakura.

"Haha. Tenang saja. Tante hanya menghukummu dengan sarapan pagi bersama kami. Tak apa kan Mikoto ?" Mikoto hanya menyetujui saja permintaan Saki.

KRUUYYUUUKKK ... Semua mata langsung memandang pada Sasuke dan menahan tawa mereka. Sasuke langsung saja blushing seketika. Bisa dibilang ini adalah keadaan bodohnya karena telah mengikis secuil image keren Uchiha-nya. Pertama, perutnya keroncongan tanpa diduga. Ohh ayolah ! Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha bisa seceroboh ini sampai lupa sarapan hanya untuk membangunkan err-sahabat barunya ini. Kedua, Sasuke blushing. Di depan Sakura. Meski dia bisa bersikap ramah pada Sakura. Tapi prinsip Uchiha tetaplah harus ditegakkan ! JANGAN BLUSHING SEMARANGAN ! -?-

-Flashback Off-

Sakura yang sedari tadi menahan tawa akhirnya tak kuat juga untuk terus-terusan menggigit bibir pink miliknya. "HUAHAHAHAHAHA !" untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tertawa lepas setelah beberapa lama tertekan dengan keadaan keluarganya.

"Sasu-kun ... Aku dengar dari kaa-sanmu tadi tentang prinsip-prinsip putranya dalam menjaga image. Dan ... HAHAHA ! aduduh ... sampai sakit perut aku. Kamu melanggar 2 prinsip tadi. HAHA-embh ..." karna takut blushing lagi. Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya yang melingkar melewati leher Sakura. Jadi kesannya seperti memeluk.

"Hentikan Saku-chan. Bisa-bisa aku melanggar prinsip itu lagi sekarang. Apa kau tega padaku Saku-chan ?" Sasuke memang tidak menampakkan tatapan puppy eyes tapi dari nada perkataannya tadi, sudah ketara Sasuke benar-benar menahan malu.

"Heembh ... Hekharhangh HEHASKANH ! HEHAK !" *translate : He eh ... Sekarang LEPASKAN ! SESAK !*

"Janji ?" Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya tepat beberapa cm di depan muka Sakura. Otomatis pipi Sakura dipenuhi semburat pink. "I-iya ..."

"BAGUS ! Sekarang ayo aku kenalkan ke teman-temanku. Err-tapi kebanyakan cowok sih. Apa tak apa Saku-chan ?"

Sakura tersenyum , "Tak apa. Asal Sasu-kun menemani."

Sasuke yang mulai akan blushing langsung memalingkan mukanya , "Baiklah ..."

'Aku heran kenapa dia selalu saja bisa membuatku blushing di depan umum. Dia juga bisa membuatku selalu ingin tetap di sisinya kapan pun dan dimana pun. Hn. Perasaan apa ini ?'

**I think of what we were like when I first met you**

**Your bashful smile, your shy words, your cold hands**

**I thought of you every day**

**I couldn't do anything (almost going crazy)**

**Unable to turn my gaze away**

**Like a fool, I could only lose myself in you**

**I want to walk together with you for a lifetime**

**I will protect you, I love you, oh love**

**Cause you are so beautiful**

**Let me gasp against your lips, to say this phrase, "I love you"**

**Cause you are so beautiful**

**Just stay by my side (you belong only to me)**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah lapangan basket. Ada banyak bocah disana. Sakura masih asyik memandangi mereka satu persatu tnapa memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hei cewek ! AWAS !" teriak seorang bocah berambut coklat dengan tanda taring di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke yang refleknya cepat langsung menoleh kearah Sakura lalu memeluk dan mendorong tubuh Sakura. Sakura yang masih cengok hanya tolah toleh tak mengerti. Lalu ... DUAK ! TRANG ! DUK DUK DUK ! Ohh ternyata ada bola basket yang mengarah padanya. Dan ... Sasuke lagi-lagi menolongnya ? Bola itu menabrak kawat pembatas, sekarang memantul-mantul ke arah anak yang meneriakinya tadi.

Di sampingnya ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut seperti duren sedang nyengir lebar seraya berkata , "Untung reflekmu cepat Teme ! kalau tidak gadis secantik dia bisa jadi buruk rupa."

'Teme ?' "Diam kau Dobe !"

"Gomen nona. Aku tadi tidak sengaja kelepasan memantulkan bola." Ujar seorang bocah berambut pendek berwarna hitam dan berkulit putih pucat. Wajah anak kecilnya itu menampakkan wajah penyesalan meski tetap agak tersenyum. -?-

"Hha ? Non-nona ?" Sakura yang masih cengok tidak mengerti kalau dia satu-satunya gadis disana.

"Ck ! Kamu satu-satunya perempuan disini Saku-chan. Dan panggilan nona, itu sudah biasa dilontarkan Sai." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sa-sai ?" Sakura masih cengok.

"Jadi dia gadis manis yang kamu ceritakan padaku kemarin malam di telfon Teme ?" Tanya teman Sasuke yang berambut seperti duren.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. 'Yah keluar deh sifat aslinya Sasuke ...' batin Sakura.

"Hah kau ini Sasuke ! Tidak adakah kosakata lain selain 'Hn' ?" sahut bocah bertaring dua di pipinya.

"Hoamh ! Mendokusai ! Sudah sudah ... daripada mulai berdebat lebih baik perkenalkan teman barumu itu Sasuke. Kasihan dia cengok gak ngerti apa-apa. Dan satu lagi ! Jangan tunjukkan sikap dinginmu pada kami. Kami ini kan sahabat-sahabatmu dari kau lahir." sahut teman Sasuke yang berambut nanas yang sedari tadi sudah menahan kebosanan melihat perdebatan kecil sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baiklah ..." Perlahan Sasuke tersenyum "Teman-teman, ini Sakura Haruno. Teman sebelah rumahku yang baru pindah kemarin."

"H-hai ! Sa-Sakura Ha-Haruno. P-Panggil saja S-Sakura. S-salam kenal ..." jawab Sakura yang masih agak cengok. Dilihatnya Sasuke mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah teman-temannya. Sakura yang mulai 'ngeh', perlahan menjulurkan tangannya dan menjabat satu persatu teman-teman barunya itu.

Pertama, bocah yang berambut kuning jabrik bak duren tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Sakura, "Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berkenalan dengan gadis semanis dirimu Sakura-chan."

"Ck ! Hei Dobe ! Jangan menambahkan surfiks '-chan' pada Sakura." gumam Sasuke sambil memasang ekspresi kesalnya. Err-lebih tepatnya cemburu mungkin ? Dasar bocah zaman sekarang.

"Kau berbicara denganku Teme ?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke kaget. Langsung saja dia membantahnya, "Ti-tidak !"

"Tapi kudengar tadi kau ..." perkataan Naruto langsung terpotong oleh bocah bertaring dua di pipinya. "Sudah sudah ! Hai Sakura ! Namaku Kiba Inuzuka. Panggil saja Kiba." Kiba tersenyum seraya menjabat tangan Sakura. 1 detik ... 5 detik ... 1 menit ... 14 menit ... -?-

Sakura yang akan menyuruh Kiba melepaskannya malah didahului oleh kejutan dari Naruto. BLETAK ! jitakan telak menimpa kepala Kiba.

"Jangan seenaknya menjabat tangan gadis cantik seperti Sakura-chan sampai lama begitu Kiba !" gerutu Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya sampai geregetan menahan kesal. Dia mendesah pelan karena memang lagi lagi HARUS menyembunyikan perasaannya, perasaan err-cemburu ?

Sai yang menyadari perubahan tingkah Sasuke yang menggerutu dari tadi langsung berkata, "Hey Naruto ! Kiba ! Hentikan ! Ada yang tak suka kalian menambahkan surfiks –chan dan menjabat tangan Sakura lama-lama." Sasuke langsung mendelik. Sai membalasnya dengan senyum innocent-nya.

"Hha ? Siapa Sai ?" tanya Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan. Sai menjawabnya dengan melirik Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik lagi. Secepat kilat dia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Pantas saja sepertinya tadi ada yang menggerutu padaku." kata Naruto.

"Huh ... baiklah akan kulepaskan. Padahal sayang sekali !" kata Kiba tidak ikhlas. BLETAK ! Lagi-lagi jitakan telak mendarat di kepala Kiba. Dan ... Hey ? Sekarang Sasuke yang benar-benar menjitaknya. Sudah geram stadium akut ternyata. Haha.

"Sudah jangan perhatikan dia Saku-chan ! Teruskan saja perkenalannya." kata Sasuke menahan blushing.

"Sai ! Salam kenal Nona. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sai tidak menjabat tangan Sakura melainkan langsung mencium tangannya seakan-akan Sakura seorang putri dari negeri seberang yang baru datang ke kerajaannya. Wajah Sakura langsung semerah tomat.

BLETAK ! BLETAK ! BLETAK ! Wow ! Fantastik ! 3X jitakan sekaligus. "Adududuuuuhhhh ... Sakit tau !" gerutu Sai.

"Tadi kami diprotes olehmu tapi sekarang malah kamu yang berbuat ulah Sai !" jawab Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan lagi. Yah, jika diperhatikan lagi, Naruto dan Kiba itu mempunyai beberapa kesamaan. Berisik, ceria, rambut jabrik meski warnanya beda sih. Jadi mereka terkesan seperti saudara.

"Hahhh ... Mendokusai ! Namaku Shikamaru Nara. Panggil saja Shikamaru atau Shika." Kata Shikamaru sambil menjabat tangan Sakura sebentar. Tentu saja sebentar. Kalau lama-lama bisa saja nasib kepalanya tak tertolong lagi karena mendapatkan 4 jitakan sekaligus. Dari Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan tentunya Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah teman-teman barunya perlahan merasa senang. Lalu dia tertawa tertahan. "Hmphhh ... Hihihi ... Hmpfhhh ..." Kelima anak tadi langsung menoleh pada Sakura. Sweatdropped. Tidak mau dikira gila Sakura langsung menjawab, "Hahaha ... Kalian sungguh lucu. Kompak. Hmmh ... Arigatou mau menerimaku jadi teman kalian. Yah, meski aku ini seorang gadis kecil disini sih. Gadis lemah lagi." kata Sakura lagi sambil merendah.

"Tidak apa Sakura. Kami disini berteman dengan siapa saja. Hmmh ... kecuali Teme sih. Paling juga main dengan kami doang. Dia kan jarang mau temenan sama yang lainnya, apalagi cewek. Kalau kami sedang bermain dengannya seperti ini kadang kami yang harus menerima getah dari ke-err-tampanan Sasuke dengan menghalau fansgirlnya yang bejibun." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

BLETAK ! Kali ini Naruto yang mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke. "Kalau tidak ikhlas membantuku juga tak apa Dobe !" tambah Sasuke lagi.

Naruto meringis, "Gomen Teme. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi kami tetap saja berteman denganmu kan ? Itu tandanya KAMI IKHLAS TEME !" jawab Naruto dengan penekanan pada 3 kata terakhirnya.

"Tenang saja Princess, kami para Knight akan melindungi Princess dengan segenap jiwa." kata Sai dengan nada ala pemeran ksatria-ksatria yang mengabdi pada putri kerajaannya. Jangan heran Sai suka berkata seperti ini. Dia ini cikal bakal seniman yang berbakat. Selain bisa melukis dia juga berakting dengan sempurna. Dia sering menjadi pemeran utama drama kelasnya.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Arigatou Kami-sama. Kelima teman barunya ini sungguh unik dan menghibur hatinya yang terluka. Tak terasa mereka bercengkrama sampai sore. Sebenarnya tidak hanya bercengkrama saja sih. Sedikit-sedikit mereka bermain, berdebat juga berlarian mengejar satu sama lain. Gelak tawa juga mengiringi pergantian waktu yang mereka lewati.

PERSAHABATAN ITU MEMANG INDAH ... ^^

**Before I knew it, another day passes and**

**My footsteps go towards home**

**With a mind that first started with a bulky heart**

**Sometimes inside the tired everyday**

**My breathing freedom drags my tired body and**

**Follows that road**

**Yes~! Feel the world full of hope**

**Yes~! Towards that high future over there**

**My figure became cut off somewhere**

**As if I didn't live without regrets**

**With the mind that first fluttered at the bulky hope**

**I'm curious about the tomorrow that can't know**

**Even if there is hard and harsh work, I can endure it to not be shy**

**Yes~! Feel the world full of hope**

**Yes~! Towards that high future over there**

**When you start to fear the day and when you get tired**

**Everyone gathers strength and spreads their dream's wings**

**To Be Continued ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Yuhuy ! 11 reviews ! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN ! \./ *guling" kesenangan*

BLETAK ! Readers : lama banget update-nya ?

Ran : gomen yah semuanya. Aku kemarin disibukin sama PENSI Perpisahan angkatanku.

Readers : tapi ini terlalu lama Ran-chan !

Ran : ^^" haha *tawa garing* sebenarnya saya kalau mau ngetik numpang sih jadi kadang males minta izin ke sepupuku. *jitaked again*

ohh iia , aku kalau ngetik ngasal jadi gomen.

**Special thanks to :**** dhitta , Cendy Hoseki , Malas login , Mamehatsuki, Kiro yoiD , Uchiha Evans , aRaRaNcHa , Ririn Cross , Kazuya Uchiha , Mila Mitsuhiko , ****Kinoshimizu gak login**

sekali lagi Gomen kalau ada kekurangan. Mind to R&R ? Arigatou . ^^


	3. Konoha Elementary School

**Coagulation**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning ! : OOC , GaJe , sumpah abal dah ! Akan OC ke depannya.**

**Idea : Jalan Hidup dan Mimpi Buruk Ran Uchiha**

**Song : 1. A&T – Yearning Heart , ****2. A&T – Gaseumi Eotteoke Dwaenabwa , 3. SNSD – Oh!**

gyahahaha ... Ran kembali lagi dengan lanjutan fict Coagulation . sebelumnya maaf buat readers yang ngerasa aneh dengan cara Ran ngetik ngasal gini . ini karna pengaruh gaya SMS Ran sih . Arigatou karna sudi R&R fict pertama Ran nan abal ini . AISHITERU MINNA ! MUAH ! . *HHOOEEEKKK – readers muntah darah*

disarankan buat yang gak suka klik tombol Back . Juga kalo mau penghayatan penuh sambil dengerin lagu-lagu di atas yah ? artinya daleeeeemmm banget ... sesuai ama cerita ini . So ...

**ENJOY THIS STORY MINNA-SAN !**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Chapter 3 : Konoha Elementary School

**Hari Senin yang cerah di desa Konoha ...**

Seperti biasa, bungsu Uchiha ini akan membangunkan gadis kecil tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak akan nekat memanjat seperti kemarin. Sampai dia ceroboh dan meruntuhkan sebagian image Uchiha-nya karena lupa sarapan sehingga perutnya mengeluarkan nada meronta yang memalukan di depan ketiga wanita yang sudah akrab dengannya.

Pagi ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang dinanti oleh bocah kecil beramut emo ini. Ya! Ini hari pertama Sakura bersekolah di Konoha Elementary School. Senang? Tentu saja Sasuke senang bisa satu sekolah dengan Sakura. Lihat saja daritadi Sasuke senyam senyum sendiri di ruang tamu keluarga Haruno. Saking seriusnya Sasuke membayangkan hari-harinya ke depan bersama gadis pinky-nya, dia sampai tak sadar akan kedatangan Sakura dari lantai 2.

'Heh? Sasuke kenapa? Cengar-cengir tidak jelas begitu daritadi.' Perlahan Sakura mendekati Sasuke dari arah belakang. Terbesitlah ide jahil untuk mengagetkan Sasuke. Langkah demi langkah Sakura tapakkan tanpa setitik suara. Kurang 20 langkah ... 17 ... 14 ... 9 ... 4 ... Tangan Sakura sudah menjulur dan siap mengagetkan Sasuke. Hingga ... **HHOOOOAAAA !**

"GYAAA! MENYINGKIR! MENYINGKIR KAU SETAN! JANGAN TANGKAP AKU!" teriak Sasuke.

"BWAHAHAHA! Sasu-kun ini aku." Sakura tertawa puas dan menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Bukannya tambah tenang, Sasuke malah membuat Sakura tertawa ngakak karna ketakutan Sasuke yang berlebihan.

"AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP! GYAAA! JANGAN MAKAN AKU! DAGINGKU KERAS! TIDAK ENAK! HUWAAA ... SAKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Sasuke malah mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"HAHAHAHA! Sasu-kun ini aku. Hei! Sasukeee ... Sadar!" Sakura mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sasuke tanpa sadar dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

"Hah? Hah? Saku-chan?" terlihatlah wajah cengok Sasuke.

"Hmpfh ... HAHAHAHA!" lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa lepas karna ekspresi wajah yang tak elit untuk seorang Uchiha.

"Huuuhhh ... ternyata Saku-chan. Aku kira siapa. M-Ma-Malu tahu!" Sasuke langsung blushing di tempat.

"Hmpfh ... Go-gomen Sasu-kun. Hmpfh ... Bwahahaha ..."

"Hentikan Saku-chan atau kucium kau sekarang juga!" gertak Sasuke sambil menahan mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat. Sakura yang digertak dengan ancaman mengagetkan seperti itu langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya. Matanya mendelik tak percaya. Kedua pipi putihnya kini diwarnai semburat merah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu Saku-chan?" Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tetap mendelik ke arahnya. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah. 'Sasu-kun berani sekali menggertak begitu. Dengan innocent-nya dia juga bertanya tanpa rasa menyesal.' batin Sakura.

"Makanya jangan mengagetkanku Saku-chan. Hn ... Gomen." Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Mulanya Sasuke hanya ingin menenangkan Sakura. Tapi karna merasa hangat Sasuke pun terbuai dan tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu pula Sakura, dia merasa nyaman di pelukan Sasuke.

"EHEM !" deheman keras dari Saki membuyarkan momen 'berharga' kedua anak ini. Sasuke dan Sakura yang kaget langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka, membenahi posisi mereka dengan gelagapan. Muka mereka berdua benar-benar merah saat ini. Semerah kepiting rebus. Bukan karna marah, tapi karna malu kepergok kaa-san Sakura. "Sakura sudah sarapan kan tadi di atas?" tanya Saki sembari menahan tawanya.

"Mm ... Su-sudah ka-kaa-san. Ka-kalau begitu Saku-chan be-berangkat sekarang s-sama S-sa-sasuke ya?" Sakura mendadak gagap. Dia mencium pipi kaa-sannya, mengenakan sepatunya dengan asal dan menarik tangan Sasuke agar segera keluar dari rumahnya. Bisa-bisa dia digoda mati-matian oleh kaa-sannya kalau tidak kabur segera.

"Ka-kalau begitu ka-kami akan be-berangkat b-ber-bersama. Permisi tante ..." sekarang Sasuke ikut-ikutan tertular virus gagap dadakan dari Sakura. Segera saja dia menanggapi tangan Sakura yang sedaritadi menariknya untuk segera kabur. Dia tau apa yang Sakura maksudkan karna dia sendiri juga takut digoda oleh kaa-san Sakura.

"**TAKE CARE OF MY DAUGHTER LITTLE UCHIHA B****OY!" **teriak Saki dari kejauhan. Sementara yang diteriaki semakin malu saja. Dia melirik kearah gadis pink di sebelahnya. Dia baru sadar tangannya dengan tangan Sakura mengait antara satu sama lain daritadi. Dilihatnya lagi wajah cantik Sakura.

'SENYUM? Sakura tersenyum? Apa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Huh! Ingat Sasuke ... IMAGE UCHIHA! Aduh blushing lagi, deg-degan lagi. Kau ini Sakura bisa saja menghancurkan image Uchiha-ku. Tapi setidaknya aku senang bisa bersamamu setiap saat begini. Tetaplah disisiku Sakura ...' batin Sasuke. Mukanya beralih lagi, fokus ke jalanan yang ditempuhnya bersama Sakura. Kedua ujung bibirnya menarik ke arah yang berbeda sehingga menghasilkan senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya ke sembarang orang.

Sekarang gantian Sakura yang memperhatikan bocah emo disebelahnya. Sakura juga baru sadar kalau tangannya bertaut dengan tangan Sasuke. Pandangannya beralih ke wajah pangeran es yang menggenggam tangan mungil miliknya. 'Sasuke TERSENYUM? ARGH! Tampan sekali dia ... Aduh tahan Sakura! TAHAN! Kau masih kecil dan belum tentu Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Tapi ... bersama seperti ini saja sudah membuatku senang. Aku merasa aman dan nyaman disampingnya.' batin Sakura.

**it's a yearning heart, it's a yearning heart**

**even if you're by my side, i still miss you**

**Yearning Of The Heart lyrics on **

**hey, my girl**

**like glass, it's an uneasy heart to me**

**it's a yearning heart, it's a yearning heart**

**even if you're by my side, i still miss you**

**hey, my girl**

**like this, i want to place you in my embrace**

**your smile that is like the sunshine**

**your fragrance that is like the wind, your warm breath**

**your bright eyes.. i like it**

**intoxicated in an armful of happiness**

**just in case this love will become a dream, or everything will disappear**

**i tightly hold your hand next to me**

**(shashala shalallala hey my**

**shashala shalallala hey my girl**

**shashala shalallala in my heart)**

**stay by my side forever**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Di Konoha Elementary School ...**

"GYAAA ... Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun aku minta tanda tanganmu dong!"

"Fotolah denganku Sasuke-kun!"

"AISHITERU SASUKE-KUUUNNN!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terus menggema dari depan gerbang. Sakura yang baru tau kalau fans Sasuke bejibun begitu, langsung takjub. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Tangannya mulai lemas dan terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung mendekati Sakura. Mulutnya didekatkan ke telinga Sakura dan Sasuke pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura.

"Tak apa lama-lama kau akan terbiasa melihat bejibunnya fansku Saku-chan. Memang susah menerobosnya, jadi peganglah tanganku erat-erat. Dan bersabarlah kalau ada cemoohan pedas dari mereka. Eratkan saja pegangan tanganmu kalau tak kuat. Jangan dilepas." tanpa ba-bi-bu Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Menariknya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Teriakan-teriakan itu perlahan mereda. Berubah menjadi cemoohan bahkan sampai tega melempar death glare tersadis.

"Ihh siapa cewek itu? Beraninya dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Lihat! Rambut panjangnya mencolok berwarna pink. Aneh!"

"Kegatelan banget dia ya!"

"Anak baru aja belagu !"

Sakura yang merasa risih, ingin sekali melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke meremasnya hingga ia tak dapat menolak lagi. Sakura benar-benar tersiksa. Haruskah dia tidak mendapatkan teman-teman lagi di lingkungan sekolah barunya? Pikiran Sakura sudah tak menentu kemana-mana. Dia hanya menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk mengingatkan dirinya agar bersabar mendapatkan cobaan begini.

'Salahkah aku kenal dengan Sasuke? Padahal baru kemarin aku bisa tertawa lepas dengan Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru. Padahal baru sehari aku mengecap kebebasan batin. Haruskah aku mendapatkan siksaan batin lagi disini? Bukan mauku hingga keluargaku tercerai berai begini. Juga bukan mauku aku pindah kesini. Dan lagi, bukan mauku hingga aku mengenal Sasuke. Aku juga tidak sehina itu.' Air mata Sakura mulai meluncur ke pipi bulatnya. Tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke mengeratkan kaitannya.

Sasuke yang sedaritadi juga menahan amarah karna cemoohan fansnya langsung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika Sakura mulai meremas jari-jari tangannya. Tiba-tiba ... HUP! PLUK! Fans Sasuke membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pangeran es pujaan mereka. Secara spontan Sasuke memeluk Sakura LAGI! Dan menatap para fansnya dengan death glare mematikannya.

"Sekali lagi kalian mencemooh gadis ini. Tak kuizinkan kalian mendekatiku." Sasuke akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi dia malah menambahkan ggertakan tadi dengan gertakan yang lebih panjang, "Dan ingat! Aku dekat dengan Sakura bukan karna dia sengaja. Dia tetanggaku dan aku yang memulai perkenalan dengan dia. Aku menyayangi gadis ini sepenuh hatiku. Jadi jika ada yang melukai hatinya berarti kalian juga melukai hatiku. Hukumannya kalian tidak boleh mendekatiku. Juga kalian pasti tau, Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Shikamaru juga tak akan suka kalian membuatku marah. Sakura sakit hati, aku sakit hati pastilah mereka akan menjauhi kalian juga. Untuk kali ini kalian aku maafkan. Sampai ada yang berani menyakitinya ..." Sasuke menggantungkan gertakan itu. "Maka kalian akan berhadapan dengan kami semua Ladies!" Lanjut Sai tiba-tiba dari pintu gerbang. Nampaklah Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru dibelakang Sai.

Ternyata keempat SUPER STAR ini sudah tiba di sekolah. Tanpa fans mereka sadari, mereka juga melihat kejadian menyakitkan bagi Sakura tadi. Wajah mereka yang biasanya tersenyum di saat bertemu fans-fansnya *kecuali Shikamaru yang pastinya akan menguap lebar jika melihat hal yang merepotkan baginya* tidak berlaku untuk saat ini. Mata mereka berkilat menampakkan death glare menusuk yang tak kalah sadisnya dengan death glare milik Sasuke. Mereka berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura. Sai yang berada di depan barisan mengedarkan pandangan kemarahan pada fans yang mengelilinginya hingga fans mereka tak berkutik dan menyingkir sesegera mungkin memberi jalan pada idola mereka. Sesampainya di depan SasuSaku, Sai mengelus rambut pink Sakura yang ada di dekapan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Lebih lama kita disini, Sakura bisa-bisa tak betah dan membatalkan niatnya untuk bersekolah di KES." Ucap Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura. Kelima SUPER STAR KES melengos pergi bersama Sakura, meninggalkan fans mereka yang menatap iri pada Sakura.

**Di perjalanan menuju Ruang KepSek KES ...**

"Maafkan fans kami ya Sakura ..." Kiba memecah suasana kurang mengenakkan dengan memulai pembicaraan dengan permintaan maafnya. Dia mendekati Sakura yang berjalan gontai. "Mereka hanya iri saja denganmu. Salah mereka sendiri ganjen ke kita. Ya kita mana mau deketin mereka." tambah Kiba lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura tetap saja menangis dipelukan Sasuke. "Hei sudahlah Saku-chan. Kau jelek kalau menangis. Bukannya kita sudah janji akan menjagamu? Jadi tak perlu khawatir." Sasuke mencoba menghibur Sakura. Dia mendekap Sakura lebih dalam dan mengelus punggung Sakura, berharap agar gadis ini bisa tabah.

"Benar Sakura-chan! Ayo tersenyumlah! Mereka tidak akan berani kalau Teme mengancam mereka seperti itu." timpal Naruto. Bukannya diam Sakura malah tambah sedih, dia menangis bertambah keras. Naruto langsung gelagapan. 'Apa yang salah dengan pernyataanku? Apa Sakura takut kalau dimusuhi fans kita karna ancaman Teme tadi?' batin Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Dia menarik kedua pipinya kesamping kiri dan kanan sehingga membentuk wajah jelek yang benar-benar menggelikan. Sasuke yang biasanya dingin pun menahan tawanya saat ini. Sedangkan yang lain sudah tertawa lepas.

"HAHAHAHA! Mukamu bodoh sekali Naruto!" kata Kiba

"BENAR! HAHAHAHA! Sudah Naruto hentikan!" timpal Sai

"Hei! Jangan hanya tertawa saja! Ayo bantu aku menghibur Sakura-chan!" gerutu Naruto pada teman-temannya. Semua saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti tingkah Naruto. Tanpa Sasuke tentunya karna dia tetap mendekap Sakura tetap menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Juga tanpa Shikamaru yang hanya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya dengan kelakuan Naruto, Kiba dan Sai.

"Hmpfh ... Saku-chan lihatlah ... Aduduh aku jadi ingin tertawa ... Hmpfh ... Lihat Saku-chan. Wajah bodoh Dobe. Dan Kiba juga ... Adududuh ... HWAHAHAHA!" Sasuke tertawa lepas, dia memegang perutnya karna sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya. Sakura yang jarang melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat hal bodoh yang dilakukan Naruto, Kiba dan Sai. Matany mendelik tak percaya.

"HAH? HMPFH ..." Sakura mulai terhibur dengan tingkah ketiga temannya ini. Kini Naruto menarik kedua pipinya kesamping dan melet-melet tidak jelas. Sedangkan Kiba mendesak pipinya ke arah mulut. Mulutnya mangap-mangap seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan. Berbeda dengan Sai, dia malah bermain permainan 'ciluk-baa'. Bisa dibayangkan lah betapa bodohnya wajah mereka. "HAHAHAHAHA ..." Sakura pun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti tadi pagi ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berteriak ketakutan.

Naruto, Kiba dan Sai menghentikan tingkah bodoh mereka. Mereka tersenyum. "Nahh ... gitu dong Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan harus kuat. Dan nggak cengeng. Kan ada kami disini." cengir Naruto kembali mengembang. Sakura pun mengangguk menyetujui. Sai menjulurkan sapu tangannya, perlahan dia mengusap kedua pipi Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung men-death glare Sai. Merasakan hawa tak enak disebelahnya, Sai melepaskan tangannya dan memberikan sapu tangan itu ke tangan Sakura. "Ini usap sendiri ya Nona. Aku tak mau diberi jitakan lagi seperti kemarin." ucap Sai sambil tersenyum kecut.

Mereka semua tertawa mengingat kejadian perang jitakan kemarin. Uhm ... tidak semuanya tertawa sih. Sasuke tetap saja men-death glare Sai, sedang Shikamaru menguap lebar. "HOAAAMMM ... Sudahlah ayo cepat antar Sakura ke ruang KepSek. Nanti kita malah terlambat masuk kelas. Apa kalian lupa? Hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah dari Ibiki-sensei. Bisa-bisa kita matang di lapangan basket." omel Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung bergidik ngeri. Mereka langsung menyeret tangan Sakura agar nanatinya mereka tidak dipanggang di tengah panasnya lapangan basket. Sakura hanya pasrah diseret. Sedangkan Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru stay cool mengikuti langkah cepat Naruto dan Kiba yang menyeret Sakura.

**even though i tell it not to go,**

**even though i tell it to stop. **

**my heart keeps going towards you.**

**it doesn't wear out, it doesn't decrease. **

**why is my love like this one by one, **

**i count and count the memories. **

**my heart can't rest for even a moment.**

**it'll just become baggage that becomes hard to control. **

**why can't i even throw them away.**

**really, my heart must have done something somehow.**

**i must have become a fool that's blind from love just one place, **

**everyday one place. **

**looking at the sad light that is you. **

**even the tear glands must be broken.**

**my tears won't stop love only you, only you.**

**can't you just tell me?. **

**even if i hold out my hands, no matter how much i call out.**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

"Baik Tsunade-sama ..." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu temuilah Kakashi-sensei. Dia wali kelasmu. Dia akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman sekelasmu. Melihat prestasimu di sekolah sebelumnya ... hmm ... selalu menjadi peringkat 1 paralel ... pemenang Olimpiade Sains ... baiklah aku akan memasukkanmu di kelas 4A. Sasuke, kau kelas 4A bukan?" ucap Tsunade.

"Iya Tsunade-sama." jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu antarkan dia ke Kakashi-sensei. Kau tau kan kalau Kakashi-sensei suka terlambat? Lihat saja daritadi dia kupanggil tetapi tidak menghadap. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang juga."

"Saya mengerti Tsunade-sama. Permisi."

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama. Senang saya bisa diterima di sekolah ini. Saya permisi dulu." Sakura membungkuk 90 derajat untuk memberi hormat pada Kepala Sekolah barunya.

CEKLEK! Sasuke menutup pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah Konoha Elementary School.

"Jadi kita sekelas Sasu-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Iya. Entah ini takdir dari Kami-sama atau bukan. Tapi kalau kita perhatikan kita selalu dekat ya Saku-chan?" jawab Sasuke yang diiringi dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Kita tetanggaan. Sebelah rumah pula. Sekolah pun sama. Bahkan kita sekelas. Apa nanti kita akan sebangku juga? Yah sepertinya begitu karna hanya bangku sebelahku yang kosong di kelas."

"Jadi maksudmu kita selalu dekat setiap saat Sasu-kun?"

"Ya begitulah ..."

**SKIP TIME ...**

Sekarang, di depan kelas 4A sedang ada perkenalan kecil dari murid baru yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti pohon sakura. Di sampingnya ada Kakashi, wali kelas mereka para murid kelas 4A. Err-sebenarnya wali kelas mereka selama 6 tahun karena kelas ini adalah kelas unggulan dan pasti akan tetap dipegang oleh satu wali kelas selama 6 tahun. Sedangkan Ibiki duduk di kursi guru. Sasuke sendiri sudah duduk di bangkunya sejak dia masuk ke kelasnya dan menjelaskan alasannya terlambat.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Senang bisa menjadi murid kelas ini. Aku mohon bantuan dari teman-teman sekalian." Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiap-tiap personil kelas ini. Wajah mereka tidak memancarkan kebencian seperti fans Sasuke tadi. Sakura perlahan menghembuskan nafas tanda kelegaannya. Dia pikir dia akan dikucilkan disini. Matanya terhenti ketika melihat kelima temannya tersenyum kearahnya. Dia membalas senyuman mereka dengan tak kalah manisnya.

"Baik. Kalian semua harus bisa membuat Sakura betah di kelas ini. Dan kamu bisa duduk di ... AHA! Sebelah Sasuke Uchiha. Ya kau sebangku dengan anak itu." kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk bocah berambut emo mencuat kebelakang. 'Benar sekali perkataan Sasuke tadi.' batin Sakura. "Hai'!" jawab Sakura. Dia mulai menjejalkan langkah kaki kecilnya ke bangku Sasuke. Dia sempat menyapa Naruto, Kiba, Sai dan Shimaru yang bangkunya di depan dan di samping Sasuke.

"Benar sekali ucapanmu tadi Sasuke." bisik Sakura. "Nanti aku pinjam catatanmu ya?" tambah Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Hei Sakura-chan. Bagaimana kesanmu tentang sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Hmm ... guru-gurunya menarik." jawab Sakura

"Hati-hati saja dengan guru Matematika kita ini. Dia killer. Namanya Ibiki-sensei." kata Shikamaru. Sakura mulai bergidik ngeri. 'Benar juga. Mukanya sangar begitu.' batin Sakura

"Hei Shika! Jangan takuti Nona Sakura!" bentak Sai pelan. Takut ketahuan ribut oleh Ibiki. "Mendokusai!" jawab Shikamaru. Lagi-lagi dia menguap. Yap! Mereka berdua duduk sebangku. Jadi terlihat sekali kekontrasan sifat mereka berdua. Satunya suka tersenyuman, satunya lagi suka menguap. Satunya suka bersikap manis, satunya lagi sering bersikap cuek.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Tidak semua guru seperti itu. Contohnya saja Kakashi-sensei. Dia guru yang unik. Meski dia guru yang suka terlambat. Tapi cara mengajarnya sangat menyenangkan. Gampang diserap kita semua. Kebetulan sekali Kakashi-sensei menjadi wali kelas kita selama 6 tahun." Kiba menimpali dari sebelah Naruto. Mereka juga satu bangku rupanya. Sakura mengernyit tanda bingung.

Sasuke pun menjawab, "Ini kelas unggulan Sakura. Jadi dipegang oleh satu wali kelas tetap dari kelas 1 sampai kita lulus nanti. "Oh begitu ..." jawab Sakura. "Selamat Datang di Konoha Elementary School ya Sakura-chan." Naruto kembali menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman termanis miliknya.

'Semoga besok-besok tidak seburuk seperti apa yang kudapat tadi pagi. Aku mohon lindungi aku Kami-sama' batin Sakura.

**- Ran Uchiha -**

** KRIIIIIING ...**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Anak-anak KES mulai menghambur keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi ada juga sebagian yang masih di dalam kelas. Termasuk Sakura dan beberapa anak kelas 4A. Sedangkan Sasuke dkk pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan ringan. Perlahan ada 3 anak perempuan mendekati Sakura. Yang satu gadis bercepol dua, yang satunya lagi berambut biru tua pendek bermata lavender dan satunya lagi gadis berkuncir empat. Karna takut dia akan dicemooh seperti tadi pagi, Sakura mulai menggeliat tak tenang di bangkunya.

"Halo!" sapa gadis kecil bercepol dua tadi.

"H-halo!" jawab Sakura ragu

"Namaku Tenten. Ini temanku Hinata Hyuuga. Sedangkan di sebelahnya adalah Temari." kata gadis bercepol dua seraya menunjuk temannya si gadis bermata lavender dan gadis berkuncir 4.

"H-hai Sakura-chan." sapa Hinata malu-malu sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Sakura agak ragu untuk membalas jabatan tangan Hinata. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Kami bukan penggemar fanatik 'Super Boy' kok." kata Temari

"Eh? Super Boy?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"A-apa Sa-sakura-chan ti-tidak tau? Sa-sasuke, Sa-sai, Shi-shikamaru, Ki-kiba dan Na-naruto-kun ... Ahh!" Hinata mulai blushing ketika menyebutkan nama Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa Super Boy itu?" Sakura semakin tak mengerti.

"Super Boy itu adalah perkumpulan 5 anak berbakat dari kelas unggulan kita Sakura-chan. Anggotanya, ya seperti yang sudah Hinata-chan sebutkan tadi." jawab Tenten.

"Ja-jadi me-mereka itu ..." Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Dia kira hanya Sasuke saja yang beken disini.

"Be-benar Sa-sakura-chan. Me-mereka i-idola disini. Ma-makanya ta-tadi pagi fans me-mereka marah karna Sa-sakura-chan bisa sedekat itu dengan mereka. Ra-rata-rata fans mereka da-dari kelas reguler." lanjut Hinata

"Apa yang membuat mereka jadi terkenal begitu?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Mereka semua pintar. Selalu bersaing dalam peringkat 5 besar paralel di sekolah kita. Namun mereka sendiri mempunyai bakat masing-masing. Sasuke adalah calon musisi berbakat. Dia bisa bermain gitar, bass, drum, piano bahkan biola. Anehnya dia sendiri tidak mau membuat band untuk menyalurkan bakatnya. Dia hanya memperlihatkan kemampuannya ketika disuruh guru untuk tampil di depan kelas atau dalam pentas seni. Kudengar anggota Super Boy lainnya juga bisa bermain alat musik. Tapi belum ada berita pastinya karna mereka tidak pernah bermain alat musik secara langsung seperti Sasuke. Sasuke juga pernah menciptakan lagu sendiri untuk Pentas Seni Perpisahan tahun kemarin." jelas Temari panjang lebar.

"Kalau Sai adalah pelukis hebat. Selain itu dia juga aktor berbakat. Meski masih kecil, lukisannya sering dicari oleh kolektor kalangan atas. Kata mereka karya Sai sudah seperti pelukis profesional. Sedangkan bakat aktingnya juga sudah sering dipuji orang-orang. Dia selalu menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama sekolah. Sayangnya disini belum ada aktris yang aktingnya setingkat dengan Sai. Jadi pasangan Sai dalam drama selalu berubah-ubah setiap tahun. Dia sempat ditawari produser terkenal untuk menjadi pemeran utama Drama Anak di TV, tapi dia menolak dengan alasan ingin fokus dulu pada sekolahnya." kali ini Tenten yang menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ka-kalau Na-Naruto-kun ..." ucapan Hinata pun terpotong. "Jangan gagap Hinata. Nanti Sakura-chan tidak mengerti dengan penjelasanmu." potong Tenten. "Mentang-mentang menjelaskan orang yang disukai." goda Temari. "Hihihi ..." mereka berdua pun tertawa menggoda Hinata.

"Ahh Temari-chan!" pipi Hinata mulai merona merah. "Baiklah ... Na-naruto-kun adalah atlit berbakat. Begitu juga Kiba. Mereka berdua sekilas seperti saudara kembar. Hanya warna rambutnya yang membedakan penampilan mereka. Tapi tidak beneran kembar loh. Hmm ... Na-naruto-kun itu kapten tim basket junior. Kalau Kiba itu kapten tim sepak bola junior. Bisa dipastikan Na-naruto-kun menjadi kapten tim basket senior di kelas 5 atau 6 nanti. Begitu pula Kiba, dia sudah bisa dipastikan menjadi kapten tim sepak bola senior. Karna mereka berdua selalu membawa nama baik KES dalam setiap pertandingan mereka. Mereka sering membawa pulang piala pertandingan mereka." jelas Hinata meski agak gagap dalam menyebut nama Naruto.

"Dan yang terakhir yaitu Shikamaru. Hmm ... cowok pemalas ini sebenarnya berbakat sekali dalam permainan strategi. Dengar-dengar dia pernah mengikuti tes IQ dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan. IQ-nya mencapai 200 lebih. Dia sendiri sering mengikuti lomba strategi, teka-teki dan semacam itulah. Dia juga menguasai banyak bahasa. Bahasa Inggrisnya amat fasih, begitu juga Bahasa Korea, Bahasa Mandarin, Bahasa Perancis, Bahasa Jerman dan banyak lagi. Sebenarnya dia juga cowok menyebalkan." sungut Temari diakhir penjelasannya.

"Hei sudahlah Temari jangan bawa-bawa rasa dendammu pada Shikamaru kesini. Merusak suasana perkenalan kita nih." redam Tenten ketika Temari sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk mengoceh lagi. Temari mendelik lalu mengatupkan mulutnya lagi.

"Ohh jadi begitu. Padahal kemarin mereka tidak bercerita apa-apa." kata Sakura

"HAH! Jadi Sakura sudah kenal mereka? Sejak kapan?" tanya Tenten menggebu

"Bu-bukannya Sa-sakura-chan baru saja pindah ke Konoha?" tanya Hinata.

"Uhm ... aku pindah hari Sabtu. Kebetulan aku tetangga Sasuke. Kami berteman lalu hari Minggu kemarin aku dikenalkan pada para anggota Super Boy itu." jawab Sakura

"Wahh beruntung sekali dirimu Sakura." puji Temari

"Tidak itu biasa saja sih. Tapi sekarang mulai agak risih kalau dekat mereka. Bisa-bisa kena keroyok sama fans mereka." Sakura mulai mendesah pasrah

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-apa Sa-sakura-chan butuh sa-sahabat? Ka-kami be-bersedia menjadi sa-sahabat Sa-sakura-chan." kata Hinata tulus. Dia menoleh ke arah Tenten dan Temari yang ada di samping kanan kirinya. Tenten dan Temari pun mengangguk-angguk tanda mengajak Sakura bergabung menjadi sahabat mereka.

Sakura mendelik tak percaya. Perlahan dilihatnya mata Tenten, Hinata dan Temari dengan amat dalm. Terpancar kesungguhan dari mata mereka. Sakura pun mengangguk pasti. Mereka tersenyum. 'Tak seburuk yang kupikir ...' batin Sakura.

**I'm not the same as before**

**Brand new sound**

**With a brand new me lets do**

**one more round**

**Dance dance dance**

**till we run this town**

**oppa oppa I'll be I'll be**

**down down down down**

**Hey oppa, look at me, please look at me**

**(this is the first time I've talked like this ha!)**

**I fixed my hair and even put on make up**

**(Why are you so oblivious?)**

**thump thump my heart is beating**

**I keep on keep on imagining**

**What do I do? I used to be so snobby**

**but I want to tell you**

**To Be Continued ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Bagaimana ? Tambah abal-kah ? Uhuhuhu ... Aku sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk memberi kesan romancenya.

Apakah romance-nya membosankan ? Sumpah aku ngerasa ada yang aneh sama chapter ini.

Gomen kalau mengecewakan.

Ohh iia , tambahan ajja . Maksudnya tim basket junior : untuk kelas 3-4. Tim basket senior : kelas 5-6. Gitu juga sama tim sepak bola dan tim olahraga lain. Gak tau deh dapet ide stress kayak gitu darimana. Abal kan aku ? Tim kayak gitu masuk akal gak ? Cz aku pikir karna Naruto sama Kiba mau aku kerenin gitu jadi kujadiin kapten. Tapi baru sadar kalau mereka baru kelas 4.

**Special thanks : FB widyan d'Fours nii , Uchiha Sakura97 , dhitta , Ame chochoSasu, Misa UchiHatake , Mila Mitsuhiko , aRaRancHa , Uchiha Evans , Just Anna , D'Lampion , hyuuga 'rissa' uchiha , Ririn Cross.**

Kalau gitu Ran langsung minta review ajja. Gomen mengecewakan.

Arigatou udah mau R&R ... ^^


	4. Konoha Junior High School

**Coagulation**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning ! : OOC , GaJe , akan ada OC ke depannya.**

**Idea : Jalan Hidup dan Mimpi Buruk Ran Uchiha**

**Song : 1. Inoue Joe – Closer, 2. Brown Eyed Girls – L.O.V.E, 3. SS501 – Love Like This, 4. Super Junior – Shining Star**

makasih buat para readers yang udah setia membaca dan mereview fict multi chap-ku ini. gomen kalau updatenya lama. author abis tepar kena demam, flu dan batuk. untungnya udah lumayan baikan sekarang. makasih buat kalian yang udah doa'in kesembuhanku.

ohh iia karena aku gak mau lama-lama lagi, waktunya langsung aku skip ke masa SMP. berhubung juga banyak yang request langsung romance remaja jadi aku skip ajja gitu. oke langsung saja tak usah banyak bacot deh!

disarankan buat yang gak suka klik tombol Back . Juga kalo mau penghayatan penuh sambil dengerin lagu-lagu di atas yah ? So ...

**ENJOY THIS STORY MINNA-SAN !**

**- Ran Uchiha –**

Chapter 4 : Konoha Junior High School

ALL Sakura POV

Kicau burung tetap setia mewarnai indahnya setiap pagi hari yang menjelang di dunia ini. Seperti biasa juga, aku sudah mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tak kusangka aku bisa menjalani 3 tahun di KES dengan lancar. Err ... meski masih tetap ada sedikit halangan dari para fans Super Boy. Namun berkat bantuan teman-temanku di kelas unggulan, aku bisa tetap ceria untuk ke sekolah 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Dan sekarang aku sudah siap menjelang jenjang pendidikan yang selanjutnya. Yep! Konoha Junior High School. KJHS ini masih satu area dengan KES. Murid-murid yang diterima di KJHS juga banyak dari lulusan KES. Jadi tak perlu ribet-ribet beradaptasi dengan teman-teman baru kami. Juga tak perlu repot membiasakan dengan guru-guru baru, karena guru-guru KES juga sering mengajar KJHS dan KHS, meski tidak terlalu aktif. Bukannya kekurangan guru, tapi guru-guru disini memang guru-guru terpilih. Dan sudah bersertifikat internasional. Jadi bagi yang akan melamar kerja disini, harus mempunyai kemampuan yang ekstra profesional.

Oke sekarang sudah mandi. Berias diri dulu sebelum berangkat. Kupandangi penampilan diriku yang terpantul di dalam cermin besar di hadapanku. Tubuhku sudah terbungkus dengan atasan seragam sailor bernuansa biru putih. Ditambah dengan slayer berwarna merah. Pahaku tertutupi rok selutut berwarna biru selaras dengan atas sailornya. Rambut merah muda panjangku, kukuncir kuda dengan pita berwarna merah tua. Aku sudah siap! Kuambil tas sekolah yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku. Kaki-kaki yang sudah tak terbilang mungil ini membawaku turun ke lantai satu, tepatnya ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" sapa kaa-sanku.

"Ohayou Kaa-san!" sahutku dengan penuh keceriaan.

Kududukkan pantatku di kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan kecil ini. "Menu pagi ini apa kaa-san?" tanyaku penuh semangat.

Kaa-san pun tersenyum. "Menu ini adalah menu favoritmu Sakura-chan." jawab kaa-san seraya meletakkan piring-piring lauk tepat di hadapanku.

"Uwah! Nasi Goreng!" kucium aroma yang menguar dari masakan kaa-san. "Kelihatannya sedap! Ayo kaa-san cepat duduk! Sarapan bersama-sama, aku sudah tidak sabar!" kataku dengan tak sabar.

Kaa-san pun tersenyum. "Iya-iya sabar Sakura-chan." jawab kaa-san seraya menarik kursi di seberangku.

"Itadakimasu!" pekikku kesenangan. Meski umurku hampir 13 tahun, sifatku tetap saja kekanakan.

**SKIP TIME ...**

TOK TOK TOK! Pintu pun mulai diketuk oleh seseorang, pasti itu Sasuke. Segera saja kupasang kaos kakiku. Kubuka pintu yang menyembunyikan sosok Sasuke di baliknya. CKLEK!

"Ohayou Saku-chan!" sapanya.

"Ohayou Sasu-kun!" sahutku.

"Ehh ... Sasuke-kun. Sudah mau berangkat ya?" tanya kaa-sanku.

"Iya tante." jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya kaa-san." Kucium pipi kaa-sanku. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku diiringi dengan langkah kaki sang Uchiha bungsu. Kulambaikan tanganku ketika aku sudah mulai menjauh dari rumahku. Kulihat kaa-sanku juga melambaikan tangan dari pintu rumah. Lalu kaa-san menutup pintu begitu aku mulai berbelok keluar dari pekarangan rumahku.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku berhenti tepat di depan garasi keluarga Uchiha yang tepat ada di sebelah rumahku. Loh?

"Sasu-kun, kenapa malah berhenti di rumahmu?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Tunggu saja disini. Tutup matamu Saku-chan." jawabnya.

"Ehh?"

"Sudahlah tutup saja matamu."

"Baiklah." Kututup mataku menuruti perintahnya. Dapat kudengar suara pintu garasi yang terbuka. 'Mau ngambil kendaraan ya?' batinku penasaran. Benar saja. Aku mendengar suara roda berputar ke arahku. Hmm ... ada gesekan rantai. Jangan-jangan ...

"Nahh ... sekarang bukalah matamu Saku-chan."

Dengan segera kubuka kelopak mataku. "Sepeda?" tanyaku.

Sasuke malah tersenyum. "Iya. Mulai sekarang aku naik sepeda ini untuk ke KJHS."

"La-lalu aku gimana? Apa harus berjalan sendirian? Uhh ... Sasu-kun tega!" kataku dengan jengkel. Kalau aku jalan sendirian, pasti nanti aku digoda oleh preman-preman yang sering mangkal di taman kota kalau pulang sekolah.

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

Senangnya sekarang aku pulang setelah seharian menuntut ilmu di KES. Meski masih Elementary School, tapi murid-murid KES baru pulang jam 12 siang. Padahal murid sekolah lain, pulang sekitar pukul setengah 11. Benar-benar sekolah luar biasa. Sekolah berstandar internasional ya seperti ini lah. Berhubung kami kelas 6 sekarang jadi kami mendapat tambahan pelajaran untuk Ujian Akhir yang mengharuskan kami pulang jam 1 siang.

Kaki-kaki yang mulai menghilangkan image anak-anak ini mengantarkanku ke arah rumahku. Tak lupa langkah kakiku ini ditemani oleh langka sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke. Jalanan begitu ramai, karena ini jam istirahat kantor. Begitu juga taman yang sekarang kami lewati. Taman yang sepi. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti mendengar suara memanggil kami dari arah taman.

"HEI BOCAH! BERHENTI!" teriak seseorang yang berpenampilan berandal. Rambutnya yang nge-punk berwarna pirang kumal. Memakai rompi jeans yang warnanya sudah memudar. Kakinya menggunakan celana jeans yang sudah sobek di beberapa bagiannya. Aku pun menelan ludah melihat laki-laki berandal berjalan ke arahku. Otomatis aku langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Se-sepertinya di-dia preman Sa-Sasu-kun." kataku gemetaran.

"Bukan 'dia' Saku-chan, tapi 'mereka'. Lihatlah di sekitarnya!" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah preman tadi. Err ... bukan hanya preman tapi preman-preman. Ternyata ada sekitar 3 orang yang menghadang di hadapan kami.

"Ayo kabur Sasuke-kun." ajakku seraya menarik tangan Sasuke. Namun kuurungkan niatku ketika melihat 2 preman lain yang menghadang langkahku dari belakang.

"Mau kemana kalian bocah?" suara mereka membuatku begitu bergidik ngeri.

"Ahh! Kita terkepung!" teriakku histeris.

"Tenang Saku-chan! Kita tidak boleh gegabah!" kata Sasuke menenangkanku. Tapi dapat terlihat jelas kalau Sasuke juga cemas. Keringat mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"Serahkan barang-barang berharga kalian anak-anak manis!" rayu salah satu dari preman ini. Namun rayuan ini membuatku muak.

"Kalau kami tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke menantang. "Sasu-kun!" teriakku karena ketakutan Sasuke menantang mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka marah dan mencincang tubuh ini jadi irisan kecil. Uhh ... memang berlebihan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan semua itu akan terjadi kan?

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, terpaksa akan kami jual kalian." ancam preman yang rambutnya gondrong. "Bawa mereka!" perintah preman yang tadi memanggil kami. Kelihatannya dia pemimpin di kelompok ini.

"Sa-Sasu-kun ... Ba-bagai-ma-na i-ini?" tanyaku sambil mengeratkan pegangan tanganku ke lengan Sasuke. Mataku terpejam ketika tangan preman itu mulai menarik tanganku dengan kasar. Akhirnya aku menjerit-jerit histeris karena takut tidak akan pernah kembali ke kota ini kalau aku dijual. "TOLOOOONNNGGG!"

BUAK! DUAGH! DUAGH! BRAK! PRANG! Kudengar suara hantaman-hantaman keras. Sepertinya ada perkelahian. Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau yang dihajar itu Sasuke? Langsung kubuka mataku dengan takut-takut. Namun dugaanku salah! SALAH BESAR!

Mata emeraldku malah menangkap pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Para preman sudah merintih kesakitan sembari berguling-guling di jalanan taman. Dan ... hey! Super Boy berkumpul!

"Kau tak apa Sakura?" tanya bocah bertaring di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ki-Kiba? Bukannya kalian tadi sudah berjalan ke arah rumah kalian masing-masing?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu akan dijelaskan oleh Shikamaru. Ayo berdiri Sakura-chan!" Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Tadi kami sudah mau pulang tapi terhenti ketika Naruto minta untuk bermain sebentar di taman. Mendokusai!" jelas Shikamaru.

"Huh! Tapi kalau aku tidak memaksa kalian kesini, Sakura-chan dan Teme bisa celaka kan!" Naruto mulai membela diri.

"Tu-tunggu, Sasuke mana?" tanyaku.

"Tenang dia masih memanggil polisi kemari Tuan Putri." jawab salah satu anggota Super Boy. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Tapi kenapa mereka bisa terkapar tak berdaya begitu?" tanyaku polos.

"Ahh ... Sakura-chan belum tau ya?"

"Belum tau apa Naruto?"

"Kami para anggota Super Boy, mempunyai keahlian bela diri. Kami semua mengikuti Karate." Jawab Kiba.

Mataku membelalak tak percaya. Namun cepat-cepat kukuasai diriku. "Hah ... benar-benar berbakat kalian ini." tuturku penuh kekaguman.

"Kami benar-benar tersanjung oleh pujianmu Putri Sakura." sahut Sai dengan logat anak drama-nya.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

Sasuke pun tersenyum kembali. "Hei! Tentu saja kau tidak akan sendirian Saku-chan! Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu terancam seperti waktu kita di taman dulu." katanya seakan dia dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku. Tangannya diletakkan di atas kepalaku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku sambil berpura-pura ngambek. Aku pun memanyunkan bibirku.

"Kau akan ikut naik sepeda bersamaku."

"Maksudnya kita akan goncengan begitu? Tapi aku harus duduk dimana?"

"Saku-chan enggak pernah liat caranya goncengan di sepeda cowok ya?

"Tentu saja aku tau!"

"Kalau kau tau seharusnya kau tak perlu bertanya harus duduk dimana. Karna kau harus berdiri di besi yang sengaja ada di poros roda, yang ini." tunjuknya ke arah besi tempat kakiku nanti akan berpijak.

'Be-benar juga. Bodoh sekali aku bertanya tadi.' batinku.

"T-tu-tunggu dulu! Aku kan pakai rok! Nanti kalau rokku terbuka bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil blushing. Kulihat Sasuke juga blushing. Dia diam seakan dia membayangkan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

"Sasu-kun? Sasu-kun?" kugerak-gerakkan tanganku di depan mukanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai ke arahku. "KYAAA! SASUKE HENTAI!" teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"PPSSSTTT! PPSSSTTT! Pelankan suaramu Sakura-chan! Nanti kaa-sanku dan kaa-sanmu dengar. Malu nanti!" aku tak menggubris dan akan berteriak lagi. Namun terhenti karena permintaan maafnya.

"G-go-gomen Saku-chan." dia menunduk menandakan rasa menyesalnya. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat, buah favorit Sasuke.

"Ha-habis Sa-Sasu-kun memberi ide yang nekat sih!" tambahku.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk di depanku ya? Di antara setir dan tempat dudukku. Bagaimana?" usulnya.

"Itu lebih baik dari ide hentaimu tadi." sahutku.

"Hei aku tak hentai Saku-chan. Kan memang begitu kalau mau goncengan dengan sepeda laki-laki? Lagian seharusnya kau menggunakan celana pendek di dalam rokmu."

"Kau tak memberitahuku kemarin sih!"

**You have to always be careful**

**With the things closest to you.**

**You get too close, and**

**You'll lose sight of it.**

**What the heck is this happiness**

**That you experienced recently?**

**Maybe you are too blessed,**

**And cannot remember!**

**Being here now.**

**Breathing.**

**I've just noticed**

**That these are miracles.**

**You have to always be careful**

**With the things closest to you.**

**You get too close, and**

**You'll lose sight of it.**

**You know the closer you get to something,**

**The tougher it is to see it.**

**And I'll never take it for granted.**

**Let's go!**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Seperti biasa, kudengar sorakan dari gerbang sekolah sebagai sambutan untuk datangnya sang Pangeran Sekolah. Bedanya sekarang di KJHS, dulunya kan di KES. Dan bedanya lagi sekarang fans mereka tidak mengejekku. Mungkin takut dengan ancaman Super Boy waktu itu.

Sepeda yang kutumpangi, tepatnya sepeda Sasuke. Sekarang sudah sampai di parkiran siswa. Kebanyakan siswa disini membawa sepeda karena masih belum boleh membawa motor. Tentu saja tidak boleh! Karna semua tidak mau ditilang oleh keluarga Uchiha.

Ehh ... kalian belum tau yah? Keluarga Uchiha adalah pimpinan kepolisian di daerah ini. Bagi cewek-cewek KJHS tentu mereka tidak akan mengendarai motor agar tidak ditilang dan tidak menjatuhkan citra mereka di depan kedua Pangeran Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke tentunya. Sementara bagi para cowok-cowok, mereka tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan keluarga Uchiha karena pastinya nanti fans-fans cewek akan memusuhi mereka yang berbuat ulah. Intinya bagi cewek maupun cowok, sama-sama gengsi dengan kekuasaan keluarga Uchiha.

Perlahan aku turun dari sepeda Sasuke. Kulihat dia agak ngos-ngosan. "Apa aku berat Sasuke?"

"HOSH ... Tidak kok ... HOSH ... Saku-chan ... HOSH ..." Aku tersenyum melihat kegigihannya mengayuh sepeda tadi. Kubuka tas merahku, mengambil sapu tangan berwarna pink dari dalam tas.

"Gomen merepotkanmu." Kataku seraya menyeka peluhnya dengan sapu tangan di tanganku. Dapat kulihat mukanya bersemu merah.

"A-ah t-tak a-apa S-Sa-Saku-chan." jawabnya tanpa menghentikan perlakuanku ini. Aku tersenyum senang, merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat sebaik Sasuke.

"CIYEEEE ... Sakura-chan udah jadian ya sama Teme!" celutuk Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa kami sadari.

"Heh apa-apaan kau Dobe!" Sasuke merasa malu, dapat terlihat dari wajahnya yang bertambah merah. Dilemparkannya kunci sepeda tepat ke kepala Naruto. DUKK!

"Aduh sakit TEME!" gerutu Naruto seraya mengelus rambut spike blondenya. Aku tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua sahabatku yang kekanakan ini.

"Salah sendiri kau merusak momen berhargaku ini!" kata Sasuke dengan amat innocent. Membuat kedudukan sekarang berbalik. Mukaku kini merah padam karena merasa malu. Ditambah lagi dengan godaan Naruto yang terus menerus.

"Ciyeciyeciyeciyeciyeembhh ..." Sasuke seakan mengerti apa yang kurasakan, dia langsung membekap mulut Naruto agar tak semakin membuatku 'memerah'.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" sapa suara lembut yang kukenal. Kubalikkan badanku.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" sahutku pada gadis lemah lembut ini. Gadis yang sudah mau berbaik hati menjadi sahabat-sahabatku.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun! O-o-o-oha-you N-N-Na-Naru-to-kun!" gadis itu kembali menyapa. Bedanya sekarang ke Sasuke dan Naruto. Tentu saja dia akan gagap ketika menyapa sang pujaan hati. Lihat! Mukanya sudah mulai blushing ketika menyebut nama Naruto. Aku pun terkikik geli.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

"Ohayou ... ehh, kenapa dengan dirimu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat Hinata. Bertingkah seakan dia seorang paramedis.

"A-a-aku t-t-tidak a-a-apa-a-apa k-kok N-N-Naru-to-kun."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau sampai gagap begitu? Hmm ... memang selalu gagap sih kalau ngomong sama aku. Ada yang salah sama aku ya Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto innocent. BAKA! DASAR TIDAK PEKA! Kujitak kepala Naruto karena aku sudah gemas dengan ke-tidak-pekaan-nya pada perasaan Hinata.

"Adudududuh! Enggak Teme, enggak Sakura-chan, sama ajja! TEGA BANGET SIH!' rengek Naruto. Kutatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan hei-sadarlah-dengan-perasaan-Hinata. Tapi memang malang tak ketulungan, dia sungguh tak peka. Dia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sekelas lagi ya? Tak kusangka akan sekelas selama 3 tahun ke depan."

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku heran. Sasuke tetap stay cool mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"A-ano ... Sa-Sakura-chan belum lihat daftar pembagian kelas ya? Anak-anak kelas unggulan KES kembali satu kelas lagi. Bedanya sekarang kapasitasnya di tambah. Kalau dulu kita sekelas berisi sekitar 23 siswa, *sama seperti murid kelas author di SMP* sekarang di KJHS kelas unggulan ditambah jadi total maximal 36 siswa. Jadi mungkin saja kurang." Jelas Hinata.

"Banyak sekali? Sama seperti di Iwagakure Elementary School dulu." Ujarku.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera ke kelas, kalau tidak mau dihukum wali kelas baru kita." Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan kita karena dia sudah menarikku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hei tunggu! Kau kan tak tau letak kelas kita Teme!" Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kulihat dia blushing.

"Makanya jangan asal tarik Tuan Uchiha." godaku.

"Ayo Hinata-chan pergi denganku!" Naruto malah menarik tangan Hinata tanpa basa basi karena merasa dikacangin Sasuke. Sedang Hinata sudah pasrah ditarik sang pujaan hati. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hei Dobe! TUNGGU!" teriak Sasuke akhirnya. Rupanya dia tadi dia masih berusaha meredam rasa malunya. Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari sambil menarik tanganku meninggalkan area parkir.

**L.O.V.E **

**When I'm in love, I lose my mind**

**I like you**

**And I think you like me too**

**I long for you, every single moment**

**I forget about reality for a day**

**Because that's all I can do**

**Your sweet, sweet voice I barely hear**

**Can you hear it?**

**I need you, I love you **

**I'll gently, gently answer**

**Can you hear it?**

**I need you, I love you **

**This odd, odd feeling I have for you**

**Can you hear it? **

**I need you, I love you **

**Take me, take me away**

**Can you hear it? **

**I need you, I love you**

**L O V E L O V E **

**L O V E L O V E **

**- Ran Uchiha –**

**C.I.A ( Class International A ) ...**

"Waw! Sekarang kita mempunyai sebutan kelas sendiri! KEREN!" jerit Naruto histeris ketika membaca papan nama di atas pintu kelas baru kami. Tak sedikit pun dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata sejak tadi dia menyeret Hinata dari halaman parkir sepeda. Untung Hinata tidak pingsan seperti dulu.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh Naruto!" kata Sasuke. Genggaman tangannya juga tidak lepas sedikit pun dari tanganku. Yah, setidaknya aku sudah biasa di genggam seperti ini. Bukan seperti Hinata yang amat pemalu dan jarang bisa berani berdekatan dengan Naruto. Kupikir kalau mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, kelihatannya akan seru. Satunya kocak dan satunya pemalu.

"Hei jangan hanya bengong saja! Ayo masuk Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Hinata!" Ajak Kiba dari dalam kelas.

"Sebentar lagi wali kelas kita akan datang." Tambah Shikamaru lagi. Aku berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan tetap mengaitkan tanganku di tangan Sasuke. Mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk kita berdua. Hah ... Sudah pasti nantinya tempat duduk kami tidak banyak berbeda dengan tempat duduk kami seperti di KES dulu.

"Ehh? Tuan Putri pacaran dengan Pangeran Uchiha ini ya?" tanya Sai dengan innocent sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk mendengus menahan jengkel err atau malah menahan malu?

"Ahaha. Sai ini ada-ada saja. Enggak kok. Kita hanya sahabatan." elakku.

"Habis kelakuan kalian sungguh so sweet ... Lihat tangan kalian saling menggenggam daritadi." tunjuk Sai pada tangan kami yang saling mengait erat.

"Sudahlah Sai biarkan mereka duduk. Kasihan kan berdiri terus-terusan daritadi." Akhirnya Kiba menyelamatkanku dari serangan pertanyaan Sai.

"Ahh benar juga. Gomen Tuan Putri." kata Sai sambil membungkuk layaknya seorang pangeran meminta maaf pada Tuan Putrinya.

"Tak apa." kataku sambil duduk di sebelah bangku Sai dan Kiba. "Hei, kalian bertukar tempat ya? Biasanya Kiba dengan Naruto, sedangkan Sai bersama Shikamaru."

"Cuma sementara. Tergantung nanti wali kelas kita, mau menyuruh kita duduk diatur atau dibebaskan seperti dulu di KES." jelas Shikamaru yang tetap duduk di depan bangkuku.

"Ohh. Lalu, kita akan ketambahan murid baru kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Kudengar mereka para murid baru, ada yang dari kelas reguler di KES, juga ada yang dari luar kota." jawab Tenten yang turut ambil bagian dalam percakapan ini. "Hai Sakura-chan!" sapa Tenten dan Temari bersamaan.

"Hai Tenten-chan, Temari-chan!" sahutku.

SRAAAKKK ... Kudengar pintu geser kelas dibuka. Anak-anak mulai kalang kabut kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Ohayou murid-muridku!" suara khas menyapa penghuni kelas kami. Suara yang dimiliki oleh sensei berambut keperakan yang mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" tanya anak-anak bersamaan. Benar-benar tak percaya akan kedatangan wali kelas kami di KES dulu.

"Haha. Lama tak berjumpa setelah liburan kelulusan kemarin. Okay, mungkin sebagian dari kalian kaget kenapa aku bisa masuk lagi ke kelas ini, dan sebagian yang lain pasti masih belum familiar dengan suasana kelas ini. Jadi akan kuperkenalkan lagi diriku, dan akan kujelaskan kenapa aku ke kelas ini lagi." Hening sejenak. Kakashi mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 3 tahun ke depan. Alasan mengapa aku kembali membina kelas unggulan ini, karena Tsunade-sama merasa puas dengan kerjaku selama 6 tahun kemarin membina sebagian dari kalian yang masuk ke dalam kelas unggulan KES. Jadi beliau mempercayaiku lagi untuk membawa kalian ke peringkat teratas di negara Jepang dalam Ujian Akhir nanti. Oleh sebab itu, aku meminta kerjasama kalian semua untuk bekerjasama mendapatkan target yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama."

"Baik sensei!" jawab anak-anak C.I.A serempak.

"Bagus! Lalu, sekarang aku akan menyuruh kalian menyebutkan nama kalian satu persatu. Apabila kalian dulunya bukan dari kelas unggulan KES, kalian sebutkan asal kalian. Dimulai dari sini." tunjuk Kakashi ke bangku di hadapannya.

"Rock Lee! Kelas Reguler KES."

"Chouji Akimichi. Kelas Reguler KES."

"Shino Aburame. Kelas Reguler KES."

"Tenten."

"Sabaku no Temari."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno.'

"Sai."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Kabuto."

Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya ke kalangan anak-anak baru yang belum familiar bagi kami. Rata-rata mereka duduk di deretan belakang kelas.

"Ino Yamanaka dari Amegakure." kata seorang gadis berambut blonde di kuncir kuda. Mata aquamarine-nya begitu memukau. Lihat saja beberapa cowok di kelas ini langsung terpana melihatnya.

"Neeji Hyuuga. Dari Otogakure." Lanjut laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang di kuncir di ujungnya. Matanya berwarna lavender. Kelihatannya dia amat mirip dengan seseorang. HEH! BAKA! Dari marganya saja sudah kelihatan. Dia saudara Hinata kah? Ahh ... kutanyakan nanti saja.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Sunagakure." kata pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahinya. Lah ini lagi, apa saudara Temari?

"Sabaku no Kankurou. Sunagakure." sahut pria yang mukanya mirip dengan Gaara tadi. Kelihatannya mereka berdua ada hubungan sedarah dengan Temari. Nanti akan kutanyakan juga padanya nanti.

"Oke sudah pas 31 anak. Sekarang aku akan mengatur tempat duduk kalian, agar anak-anak baru bisa segera beradaptasi dengan cepat. Aku hanya menyebutkan nama pasangan sebangku kalian, tapi urutan bangkunya terserah saja. Aku gunakan sistem tempat duduk laki-laki perempuan. Humh ... Sasuke boleh tetap dengan Sakura."

"Enak sekali kau Teme!" celetuk Naruto yang masih duduk dengan Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil.

"Naruto, duduklah dengan Hinata." Lanjut Kakashi-sensei lagi. Aku terkikik pelan melihat Hinata kembali blushing. Ditambah lagi ketika Naruto berteriak kencang ke arah Hinata, "Oke! Kau duduk denganku Hinata-chan! Kuserahkan tempat duduk yang enak kepadamu!" Bisa dibayangkan akan semalu apa Hinata kini. Belum selesai sampai disitu saja, teman-teman sekelas menyoraki Naruto dan justru menambah rasa malu Hinata.

"Sudah sudah jangan ribut. Selanjutnya, Sai temani Ino Yamanaka yang termasuk ke dalam daftar anak baru."

"Baik sensei!" Nahh, kalau di hadapan guru, Sai baru kembali menjadi orang normal. Tidak menggunakan logat drama-nya.

"Shikamaru dengan Temari." Kata Kakashi-sensei dengan amat tenang. Padahal hal itu akan menyebabkan pertengkaran diantara keduanya.

"APA! TIDAK MAU SENSEI!" bantah mereka berdua bersamaan. Keduanya juga berdiri secara bersamaan, beradu pandang bersamaan. Sebenarnya itu sungguh romantis bagku, tapi entah mengapa bagi mereka berdua itu malah seperti ajakan untuk beradu mulut.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat nanas?" teriak Temari dari deretan bangku paling kanan.

"Seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya begitu kuncir empat! Kebanyakan tuh kuncirmu!" Shikamaru benar-benar OOC kalau dihadapan Temari. Ckck. Satu lagi pasangan yang menurutku unik selain Naruto-Hinata. Ya pasangan tengkar ini. Shikamaru-Temari. Meski mereka sering tengkar, tapi tidak pernah saling sakit hati. Unik. Serasi.

"HENTIKAN NARA SHIKAMARU! SABAKU NO TEMARI!" perintah Kakashi-sensei dengan ketegasan.

"Oke lanjut! Tenten kau temani teman baru kita, Neji Hyuuga." Tenten hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan perintah Sensei-nya ini. Kembali Sensei menyebutkan nama pasangan masing-masing. Pada akhirnya ...

"Kiba terpaksa kau duduk sendirian. Tak apa kan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei agak ragu.

"Tak apa Sensei. Lagipula kalau sederet 6 orang, nanti di barisan belakang aku masih ditemani beberapa murid." jawab Kiba dengan santai.

"Oke. Mulailah mencari bangku yang kalian sukai sesuai dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan khusus untuk Shikamaru dan Temari, jangan bertengkar lagi kalau tidak mau kuhukum!" ancam Kakashi-sensei pada kedua sahabatku.

Penghuni kelas C.I.A pun segera menuruti perintah Kakashi. Aku dan Sasuke pun memilih untuk duduk di deret ke dua dari belakang. Di depanku ada Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang bungkam, kelihatannya mereka takut dengan gertakan Kakashi-sensei tadi. Di samping bangku ShikaTema ditempati oleh Tenten dan Neji. Pasangan yang kalem, damai dan tentram. (?)

Di samping bangkuku adalah bangku Naruto dan Hinata, suasana yang begitu menarik. Lihat saja, Naruto berusaha mengajak bicara Hinata, namun Hinata amat malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sehingga dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Di belakang Hinata ada Sai dan Ino, berbeda dengan pasangan lain, pasangan ini kelihatan sudah akrab. Lihat saja Ino sudah mulai bercanda tawa dengan Sai.

Sementara Kiba duduk sendirian tepat di pojok kelas sebelah kiri belakang. Tepat di belakang bangkuku, di sebelah bangku Sai dan Ino.

"Kelihatannya kelas ini akan seru." kataku pada Sasuke.

"Bukannya dari dulu sudah ramai? Apalagi ada Dobe dan Kiba yang selalu blak-blakan. Juga ada pertengkaran Shikamaru-Temari." ShikaTema yang tepat ada di depan kami segera men-death glare Sasuke dengan amat menusuk. Sasuke yang juga mempunyai death glare yang tak kalah menusuk juga membalas dengan death glare andalannya.

"Uhh ... Sasu-kun tidak peka ya? Lihatlah sekarang duduknya cewek-cowok. Pasti lebih seru. Apalagi Naruto dan Hinata." Aku mulai berbicara dengan agak berbisik takut-takut orang bersangkutan akan marah seperti ShikaTema.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan santai.

"Ya ampun. Apa Sasu-kun tidak sadar tentang kelakuan Hinata selama ini? Dia selalu malu-malu kalau menyebut nama Naruto, selalu blushing kalau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Apa namanya coba kalau bukan jatuh cinta?"

"Hmm ... memang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Ahh ... Sasu-kun payah. Ya sudah nanti kau akan merasakan sendiri apa yang namanya jatuh cinta."

Aku dengar Sasuke sedikit tertawa kecil. Namun segera berhenti ketika aku memandangnya secara langsung. Aku tahu pasti dia mengerti arti jatuh cinta, cuma dia pasti sedang mengerjaiku.

**Love, come to me. You, like this**

**So Love, waiting for you girl**

**True Love, approach (me). You, like this**

**One Love, you, me, you come to me.**

**Love, come to me. You, like this**

**So Love, waiting for you girl**

**True Love, approach (me). You, like this**

**One Love, you, me, you come to me**

**I need you**

**You need me**

**We will eventually be together**

**Don't hesitate, follow me only**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Jam istirahat pertama ...**

Aku dan sahabat-sahabat cewekku seperti biasa, berdiam diri di kelas karena kami tidak berminat ke kantin untuk membeli camilan. Kali ini kami ditemani oleh Ino Yamanaka, anak yang baru pindah.

"Jadi Ino-chan pindahan dari Amegakure ya? Kenapa pindah kesini?" tanya Tenten memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya begitulah. Aku pindah kemari karena otou-sanku di pindah tugaskan oleh perusahaannya ke Konoha."

"Ohh iya ngomong-ngomong Gaara dan Kankurou itu saudaramu ya Temari-chan?" tanyaku memecah hawa tak enak dari Temari. Kelihatannya dia bad mood setelah dudul dengan Shikamaru.

"Ahh ... iya. Mereka saudaraku. Sebenarnya aku dari Sunagakure. Cuma aku tidak bercerita pada kalian. Aku di Konoha menyewa apartemen. Gomen tidak memberitahukan kalian dari awal. Takut kalian malah terlalu khawatir kalau tau aku hidup sendirian."

"Iya tak apa-apa Temari-chan." tanggap Hinata.

"Mereka saudara sepupu Temari-chan?"

"Tentu saja Ino-chan. Kami satu angkatan. Kemungkinannya pasti kalau bukan sepupu ya pastinya kembar. Tidak mungkin lah kalau kami yang berbeda penampilan ini kembar." jelas Temari.

"Ahh ... berarti sama denganku." Kali ini Hinata mulai buka suara.

"Neji ya?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya. Dia sepupuku. Bedanya dengan Temari, kalau aku memang asli sini dan Neji asli Otogakure. Dia pindah karena katanya KJHS ini adalah SMP favoritnya."

"Hmm ... Begitu." Semuanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

TEEEEEEEETTT ... Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Anak-anak mulai kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Siap melanjutkan aktifitas khusus dari para wali kelas. Ya, hari pertama selalu akan dihabiskan bersama wali kelas masing-masing. Itulah tradisi sekolah Konoha. Katanya ini untuk membiasakan diri masing-masing menghadapi hari esok ketika pelajaran sudah mulai. Juga supaya kita terbiasa dengan teman-teman seangkatan baru kita.

10 menit ... Yeah! Seperti biasa wali kelas kesayangan kami ini terlambat. Hobi yang buruk. Dan seperti biasa anak-anak di kelas ini ribut menanti kedatangan Kakashi-sensei. Dan ... SRAAAKKK! Pintu geser kelas terbuka dan memunculkan sosok yang kami nanti. Anak-anak kembali lagi ke bangku mereka.

"Gomen lagi-lagi Sensei terlambat. Langsung saja ya. Kali ini kita akan memilih struktur organisasi kelas C.I.A. Mulai dari ketua kelas. Aku butuh 3 kandidat!"

"Sasuke Uchiha Sensei!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

"Ck! Apa-apaan kau Dobe!" protes Sasuke dengan men-death glare Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran 5 jari miliknya.

"Shikamaru Nara saja Sensei!" teriak Lee tak kalah lantangnya dari Naruto. Tebak apa reaksi Shikamaru! Yap! "Mendokusai na!"

"Sakura Haruno!" teriak Tenten. Mataku sukses membelalak tak percaya.

"Baik kita sudah dapat ke tiga kandidatnya. Kita akan menggunakan voting."

**shining star, brighter than the sun..**

**you're like the sunshine.. **

**your eyes give me rest**

**when you're tired, shed light on my heart..**

**promise to believe you..**

**i'll always be on your side**

**i'll embrace your small shoulders**

**with a love larger than anyone else**

**love flies to the deepest part of the heart**

**from the start and makes me warm**

**the never-changing trembling… you are..**

**shining star! like a little diamond, makes me love**

**looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me**

**wishper to me**

**we'll always be together**

**To be continued ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Hiah ... sebagai permintaan maafku, chapter ini jadi kupanjangkan sebisa mungkin. Sudah cukup panjangkah readers?

OKE OKE ! Ada kabar gembira nih. Aku membutuhkan pendapat kalian! Siapa menurut kalian yang pantes jadi Ketua Kelas, Sekretaris sama Bendahara di C.I.A? Kutunggu pollingnya!

Kabar gembira kedua adalah ... Saya membutuhkan 10 pemeran OC sebagai murid kelas C.I.A! Pendaftaran dibuka mulai sekarang. Caranya : review Coagulation chapter 4, tulis nama OC kamu, gender kamu (cewek/cowok. INGET! GAK BERLAKU BUAT GENDER TENGAH-TENGAH. *di gebukin readers*), tulis ciri-ciri OC yang kamu inginkan. BURUAN! Karena aku ngambil 8 OC cewek dan 5 cowok pertama buat jadi penghuni C.I.A!

**Special thanks for : ****Sakura Haruno 1995, ZephyrAmfoter, Yui Nanami, AngeLwithoutWings'Tuki, Ame chochoSasu, FujinSan, Uchiha Evans, beby-chan, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Mila Mitsuhiko, Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia, 4nt4k4-ch4n, aRaRaNcHa. D'Lampion, Uchiha Sakura97, Ririn Cross, dhitta.**

Mind to R&R ? ^^ Arigatou !


	5. CIA and Super Girl

**Coagulation**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku , NaruHina , SaiIno , ShikaTema , NejiTen , dll.**

**Warning ! : OOC , GaJe , akan ada OC ke depannya.**

**Idea : Jalan Hidup dan Mimpi Buruk Ran Uchiha**

**Song : 1. Super Junior – All My Heart, 2. Big Bang – Lollipop Part 2, 3. SNSD – Chocolate Love, 4. Super Junior M – Super Girl**

hola minna-san ! *cengar cengir GJ* maaf AMAT SANGAT telat update … masih nyesuaikan jadwal SMA sama jadwal profesi di dunia maya. gapapa yak ? ehehehe . *di tabok rame"* coba baca judul tiap chapter deh minna .

oke daripada kelamaan bacot . so ... cekidot ! *prikitiew – author mulai GJ*

**ENJOY THIS STORY MINNA-SAN !**

**- Ran Uchiha –**

**4****th**** CHAPTER : Konoha Junior High School**

"Gomen lagi-lagi Sensei terlambat. Langsung saja ya. Kali ini kita akan memilih struktur organisasi kelas C.I.A. Mulai dari ketua kelas. Aku butuh 3 kandidat!"

"Sasuke Uchiha Sensei!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

"Ck! Apa-apaan kau Dobe!" protes Sasuke dengan men-death glare Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran 5 jari miliknya.

"Shikamaru Nara saja Sensei!" teriak Lee tak kalah lantangnya dari Naruto. Tebak apa reaksi Shikamaru! Yap! "Mendokusai na!"

"Sakura Haruno!" teriak Tenten. Mataku sukses membelalak tak percaya.

"Baik kita sudah dapat ke tiga kandidatnya. Kita akan menggunakan voting."

CHAPTER 5 : C.I.A and Super Girl

**Sakura POV**

"Tunggu dulu Sensei!" potong seorang anak lelaki berambut hijau pendek dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Ada apa Ryuuga Natsugawa?" tanya Kakashi Sensei.

"Biasanya kalau struktur organisasi kelas ada 6? Ketua, Wakil, Sekretaris 1, Sekretaris 2, Bendahara 1 dan Bendahara 2?"

"Haha. Aku lupa menjelaskan. Nanti 3 kandidat ini akan menjadi Ketua, Sekretaris dan Bendahara. Nantinya Ketua akan memilih Wakilnya. Sekretaris akan memilih Sekretaris 2. Begitu juga dengan Bendahara. Mengerti?" jelas Kakashi Sensei.

"Ooo. Kalau begitu Sakura jangan dijadikan kandidat Sensei!" teriak anak perempuan berambut ungu muda panjang dikuncir satu. Mataku membulat sempurna. Apa lagi ini?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura jadi kandidat Anka sayang?" tanya lelaki berperawakan tinggi bermuka sedingin dan sekeren Sasuke dengan rambut oranye muda yang duduk sebangku dengan Anka. Panggilan sayang itu benar-benar mencerminkan orangnya yang sangat playboy.

"Looohhhh ... Yuuki Rito gak tau ya? Kalau nanti salah satu dari Sasuke atau Sakura terpilih jadi salah satu dari 3 jabatan, nanti mereka gak bisa sering berduaan." jawab tukang gossip Anka Haruchi. Mata birunya mengerling nakal ke bangku SasuSaku.

"Hah?" kataku dengan kekagetan.

"Iya benar! Lebih baik Hinata saja yang jadi kandidat. Dia kan bisa memilih Naruto sebagai pasangannya. Terus Sasuke memilih Sakura. Sedangkan Shikamaru memilih Temari. Wahhh! Akan seru nantinya!" timpal cewek berambut coklat kepirangan. (?)

"BENAR VLO! AKU SETUJU!" jawab anak C.I.A bersamaan kecuali para kandidat yang menggeleng lemah karena pusing melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Sedangkan Sai dan Kiba tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Sudah sudah jangan ramai. Baiklah Sakura Haruno akan digantikan oleh Hinata Hyuuga sebagai kandidatnya."

"Haduh semakin berulah saja kalian ini!" teriak Naruto geregetan.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Baiklah kita mulai votingnya. Hikari Murasaki majulah ke depan!"

"Eh? S-sa-saya? Saya Sensei?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat muda panjang. Dia nampak kaget karena di saat-saat pemilihan pengurus kelas dia malah diperintahkan untuk maju ke depan.

"Iya. Namamu Hikari Murasaki bukan? Bantu Sensei mencatat suara." Sesaat Hikari menghela nafas lega. Haha. Pasti dia kira, dia akan dimarahi Sensei. Dengan cepat dia maju ke depan.

"Dan kamu!" tunjuk Kakashi pada seorang siswa dengan rambut british wave. Mata sayu warna ungu-nya yang sedang mengerling nakal pada siswi pasangan sebangkunya langsung beralih pandangan pada Kakashi yang ada di depan.

"Berhentilah menggoda Kashaki Nakamura! Bantu Hikari menghitung suara, Shinji Hanazaki!" perintah Kakashi tegas.

"Baik Sensei ..." kata Shinji dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Lihat saja kakinya diseret seakan tidak rela beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dasar! Sukanya menggoda cewek!

"Hikari tulislah nama ketiga kandidat!"

"Baik Sensei!" jawab Hikari. Dengan sigap dia menuliskan ketiga nama yang sudah terpilih. Shikamaru, Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Oke langsung saja. Siapa yang setuju Shikamaru Nara sebagai ketua kelas?"

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 9!" Shinji menghitung dengan teliti. Hikari pun juga menulisnya dengan cekatan.

"Yang memilih Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Hmm ... 6 ... 7 ... 10!"

"Kelihatannya sudah terlihat perbedaannya. Tapi mari kita lanjutkan! Yang memilih Sasuke Uchiha?"

Waaa! Banyak juga yang memilih! Oh tidak! Kalau memang benar nantinya Sasuke memilihku sebagai partnernya, bisa-bisa aku di gosipkan. Tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi aku masih punya rasa malu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukakuuu ... Dengan reflek kuacak-acak rambutku, pertanda aku sedang tegang, frustasi, kebingungan, ahh ... semua perasaan bercampur aduk!

"10!" 2 digit angka pun diteriakkan dengan lantang oleh Shinji. Hikari menggigit bibir melihat hasil voting. Berarti suara yang belum diambil dari mereka berdua kan? Aduh!

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Kakashi Sensei.

"Saya memilih Sasuke,Sensei!" jawab Shinji. "Bagaimana denganmu Hikari?" lanjut Shinji lagi. Hikari hanya terdiam. Sedangkan anak-anak lain sudah benar-benar tegang. Ada yang berdoa, meremas tangan sendiri, menghela nafas berkali-kali, dan banyak lagi. Sedangkan aku sendiri sudah pasrah. Kutenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam kedua telapak tanganku.

"Hei! Kau kenapa Saku-chan?" tanya Sasuke dengan berbisik. Aku menoleh sesaat. Kulihat wajah tampannya yang memasang ekspresi heran. Kugigit bibirku dengan pelan. Kucoba tersenyum meski aku sendiri juga tegang. Kugelengkan kepalaku pertanda 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku. Aih! Sasukeee! Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat agar dia tidak melihat wajahku yang mulai memerah. "Hhh. Baiklah." Sasuke pun kembali bersandar pada kursinya.

"Saya memilih ..." suara Hikari kembali terdengar. Kutundukkan kepalaku sedangkan kedua tanganku menyumpal kedua telingaku. "Sasuke!" lanjut Hikari.

Yak! Dugaanku benar sekali! Dengan reflek kusandarkan punggungku dengan pasrah ke sandaran kursi. "Tenang aku akan memilihmu Saku-chan!" bisik Sasuke tepat di dekat telingaku. Aih! Kujamin mukaku sekarang sudah mulai blushing.

Kakashi Sensei pun tersenyum puas dengan voting yang di dapat. "Arigatou Hikari, Shinji! Kalian boleh kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing."

"Hai'!" jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Yang paling tinggi adalah Sasuke. Terendah adalah Shikamaru. Kelihatannya memang pas dengan tugas yang akan kuberikan. Sasuke akan menjadi ketua kelas. Hinata menjadi sekretaris. Dan terakhir Shikamaru, akan menjadi bendahara. Sekarang untuk para kandidat yang sudah mendapat jabatan masing-masing, silahkan memilih partner kalian!" jelas Kakashi Sensei panjang lebar. Baiklah! Lagipula aku juga senang bisa membantu Sasuke nantinya.

"Mulai dari Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa yang kau pilih menjadi partnermu?"

"Sakura Haruno!" jawab Sasuke dengan mantap.

"CIYEEE!" goda anak-anak C.I.A dengan semangat. Wajahku pun mulai memanas.

"SSTT! SSTT! Tenang semua!" untunglah Sensei dengan cepat menenangkan. "Bagaimana denganmu Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sensei lagi.

"N-N-Naruto Uzumaki!" jawab Hinata dengan susah payah. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya terperangah. "A-aku? T-tapi ke-kenapa harus a-aku Hi-Hinata-chan?" BAGUS! Sekarang Naruto mulai ketularan gagap. "K-Ka-Karena Na-Naruto-kun orang y-yang ku-kupercaya." Wajah keduanya pun bermerah-merah-ria. Hmm ... kelihatannya akan ada yang menjadi sepasang kekasih nih.

"Oke. Lalu, Shikamaru Nara! Siapa yang kau pilih?" lanjut Kakashi-sensei.

"Hhh ... Mendokusai na! Baiklah aku akan memilih Temari Sensei!" jawab Shikamaru dengan malas-malasan seperti biasanya.

"AKU?" ekspresi berlebihan pun nampak dari Temari. Ya tentu saja dia kaget. Shikamaru yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya justru memilih dirinya sebagai partner kerja. Kupandang wajah seluruh penghuni C.I.A. Yap! Semuanya juga kaget. Kelihatannya pikiran mereka sama seperti apa yang kupikirkan. **SHIKAMARU KESURUPAN APA SIH?**

"Ya. Kalau kau tak mau, bisa mengundurkan diri. HOAAAMMM!" Shikamaru mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menguap. Dasaaarrr!

"Tapi kenapa harus aku Shikamaru? Kupikir karena kita musuh bebuyutan, kita tidak akan bisa akur dalam mengerjakan apa pun!"

"Justru karena kita tidak pernah akur. Kita selalu bertengkar. Kalau mau menagih hutang kita perlu anak yang pemberani dan tegas kan? Kau sendiri kalau tengkar denganku terlihat amat mengerikan, jadi uang kas akan selalu mendapat pemasukan dengan lancar ..." kata Shikamaru dengan AMAT SANGAT santai. Lihat saja mukanya kelihatan tanpa beban mengucapkan seruntutan kalimat tadi.

"K-Kau!" Temari sudah bersiap melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah muka Shikamaru. Namun Temari segera berhenti ketika Shikamaru melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi terputus, "Hei aku bilang kalau kita bertengkar kan? KITA! Berarti bukan kamu saja. Aku juga. Makanya bantulah aku mengerjakan tugas yang membosankan ini Temari!" Kudengar nada bicaranya agak melembut. Bisa juga dia sebaik ini.

"Benar Temari. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana susahnya menagih uang kas? Yang aku lihat, dulu waktu Momoko Daigo menjadi bendahara. Yang selalu membantunya menarik uang kas kan kamu? Dan hasilnya anak-anak tidak ada yang membayar dengan malas-malasan. Jadi aku juga setuju dengan Shikamaru."

"S-Sasu-kun?" aku terperangah melihat dia berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu kepada Temari. Aku mengernyit, tak mau kalah bibirku pun juga ikut melongo karena rasa heranku.

"Ada apa Saku-chan? Memang benar begitu kan?" jawabnya dengan kalem.

"Sejak kapan kau mau berbicara sepanjang itu Sasu-kun?"

"Hei ini juga demi membangun struktur organisasi kelas yang kompak bukan. Aku sebagai ketua kelas wajib turun tangan mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataannya. Sasu-kun benar! Ah baka! Aku sebagai wakil ketua kelas juga harus membantu Sasu-kun mengambil keputusan kan?

"Ehm ... Temari-chan! Kau mau kan membantu Shikamaru? Ini juga demi keberlangsungan kelas C.I.A. Kasihan Shikamaru kalau dia harus mengurus keuangan dengan orang yang belum dia percayai. Shikamaru memilihmu karena dia percaya padamu Temari-chan! Kepercayaan itu susah didapatkan loh ..." akhirnya aku pun turut merayu Temari. Kulihat Kakashi-sensei masih setia menunggu kami semua membujuk Temari.

"Err ... B-Baiklaahhh!" jawab Temari dengan agak berat juga.

"Yang ikhlas dong!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Baiklah saya bersedia menjadi partner Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei!" ulang Temari dengan lantang. Aku menangkap senyum Shikamaru walau hanya sepintas. Haha. Akan ada 3 pasangan nampaknya. Kuharap kalau memang perasaan yang kurasakan pada Sasuke sama seperti perasaan Sasuke padaku, semoga kita nantinya bersatu meski memang tantangannya amat besar.

**It's all my heart,Babe.**

**My hearts filled with you**

**Give me your hand on my chest**

**It's beating**

**You're everything in my head**

**Within the difficult day in the world**

**You make me alive in the tiring day**

**After wandering for a long time (Alone)**

**I've been withstanded without you (Without you)**

**Now I gradually feel peaceful and suddenly smile**

**Bind up the dark curtain (Far away)**

**Hold up the feeling (Your feeling)**

**Facing me, you shade away my sadness**

**I still can't saying that**

**I'm falling head over, tingling to say that word**

**Love you more than anyone else**

**Only you and me and me, and me, and me**

**I'm really happy in this moment**

**Really thank you for coming to me**

**Thanks for the one who loves me**

**Only you and me and me, and me, exactly you,**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Normal POV**

TENG … TENG … TENG …

Bel KJHS pun berdentang keras seakan mengingat para penghuninya untuk segera bersiap melaksanakan KBM dengan tertib. Nampak seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berlari di koridor sekolah tepatnya di koridor kelas 7. Diraut wajahnya tergambar kepanikan yang luar biasa. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam tangan warna emerald di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Karena tak hati-hati gadis ini pun tak sadar bahwa di depannya ada orang yang amat ditakutinya. Dan … BRUUKKK! Tak seberapa lama terdengarlah rintihan kesakitan dari bibir mungil sang pemilik rambut nyentrik berwarna merah muda. Ya! Dialah Sakura Haruno.

Berulang kali dia mengusap punggung dan pantatnya yang telah bertubrukan keras dengan lantai. Posisinya tidak berubah dari awal dia terjatuh. Matanya yang tertutup karena efek dari menahan perih pun sekarang mulai membuka perlahan. Matanya membulat ketika pertama kali melihat sepatu hitam besar dan kaki-kaki kekar yang sudah dikenalinya err lebih tepat kalau disebut ditakutinya. Tubuh berototnya pun berdiri tegap seakan-akan menghalangi jalan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya, C.I.A. Wajahnya yang tergores luka menambah kesan bahwa guru ini adalah guru killer, yang memang kenyataannya dia adalah guru yang paling mengerikan di sekolah ini.

'Waduh! Niatnya menghindar malah kena duluan nih!' batin Sakura pasrah.

"Sakura Haruno! Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi adalah perbuatan tidak baik! Berlari-lari di koridor sekolah, menabrak guru yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas dan … oh! Kamu berlari-lari karena terlambat masuk ke dalam jam pelajaranku bukan?" omel guru killer yang tadi sempat tertabrak Sakura.

"A-ano … Gomennasai Sensei!" cepat-cepat Sakura bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya meski dengan susah payah. Dibungkukkan badannya membentuk sudut 90 derajat meski harus menahan sakit. Guru tadi sudah akan memarahi Sakura lagi, namun berhenti ketika dia mendengar pembelaan dari pangeran Uchiha.

"Ibiki-sensei … Maafkanlah dia. Ini semua salah saya. Dia menumpang sepeda kayuh saya tapi saya bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah terlalu lama. Sehingga dia terlambat bersama saya." bela Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Sakura. Sakura yang tidak kuat menopang badannya, mulai terhuyung-huyung dan akan jatuh kembali. Untunglah tangan-tangan Sasuke sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura.

"Sa-Sasu-kun! Tidak Sensei! Bukan salah dia! Ini salah saya karena sering merepotkannya setiap pagi untuk mengayuh sepeda ke sekolah dengan saya yang juga tidak ringan untuk menumpang. Kalau saja berjalan kaki pasti kita tidak akan terlambat. Salahkan saya Sensei!" Sakura justru membela Sasuke yang memang sebenarnya terlambat karena kesalahan mereka berdua sendiri.

"Ibiki-sensei … Saya mohon maafkan Sakura. Salahkan saja saya!" Sasuke kembali membela Sakura. Hhh … kalau begini caranya pasti Ibiki malah gerah.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" nampak ekspresi campur aduk di wajahnya antara marah, kebingungan dan tidak sabar. "KALIAN BERDUA SAYA HUKUM!"

"Tapi Sensei …" belum sempat Sasu-Saku saling membela, perkataan mereka pun terpotong. "Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an! Kamu, Sakura Haruno! Bersalah karena sudah terlambat meski sudah berusaha dan telah menabrak saya. Dan kamu, Sasuke Uchiha! Bersalah karena terlambat lebih dari 10 menit dan itu artinya sudah melanggar peraturan jam pelajaran saya! Kalian berdua saya hukum mengerjakan 50 soal dari halaman 30 sampai 35, DIKUMPULKAN BESOK!" oceh Ibiki lagi.

"Hai'." jawab Sasu-Saku bersamaan dengan nada yang amat pasrah.

"Sudah kalian sana ke Ruang Kesehatan!" perintah Ibiki.

"Ha? Maksud Sensei?" tanya Sasuke keheranan. Sedangkan Sakura kembali mengelus-elus bagian tubuh belakangnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tadi Sakura jatuh menabrakku. Lihat saja tadi terpental lumayan jauh. Pasti dia merasa kesakitan. Kau! Sasuke Uchiha! Bawa dan rawat dia di Ruang Kesehatan!" perintah Ibiki lagi. Sakura dan Sasuke nampak terheran-heran melihat perubahan sifat Ibiki. Ternyata guru killer juga punya rasa iba. "Ayo jangan melamun!"

"Hai'!" dengan segera Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan ke Ruang Kesehatan. Tapi Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sebelum jauh dari Ibiki. "Ibiki-sensei!" teriaknya. Ibiki pun menoleh dan menampakkan wajah bertanya-tanya. "Arigatou!" teriak Sakura lagi sembari membungkuk perlahan. Wajahnya ceria karena meski dapat hukuman, Sensei-nya yang terkenal killer ini masih baik hati memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk beristirahat di Ruang Kesehatan. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya yang cantik. Ibiki sempat terheran untuk sesaat. Namun karena dia tahu ini adalah bayaran atas sedikit kebaikannya, Ibiki pun membalas senyuman Sakura dengan tulus. Dan seketika itu pula anak-anak C.I.A yang juga menonton 'insiden' tadi heran bahkan hampir jantungan karena seumur-umur mereka bersekolah di Konoha ini baru melihat Ibiki tersenyum sekarang saja. Namun mereka tak berani banyak komentar karena takut akan dihukum juga seperti Sasuke dan Sakura.

**You got style, you're a star, and everyone wants you**

**We gon' rock, then we roll the way I want**

**Till the night ends we're gonna boom boom boom**

**You're the only one I desire, whoa~**

**The light that's covering you up is a beauty**

**Turn it up.**

**Drop it low.**

**Gotta move it slow.**

**Oh, it's just two of us, so don't be scared and open those eyes~**

**Show me what you got there, gotta work that thing~**

**My Cinderella, you're the Lolliderella with the bright LED slippers**

**My Lolliderella, you're dazzling, now party like it's your birthday**

**Just two of us under the colorful light,**

**And there's a new story: Lollipop Part 2**

**My style's electrifying rather than being sweet**

**Let's get wild**

**Girl you're my lollipop, oh Girl you're ma lolli lolli**

**Girl you're my lollipop (hey let's get it popin' popin')**

**Girl you're my lollipop oh Girl you're ma lolli lolli**

**(got it got it get down now, everybody just bounce)**

**Your sweet smile, it's driving me crazy**

**The way you move and the way you talk got me losing control**

**Your charismatic confidence is so sexy**

**You're the only one I desire**

**Your dazzling body makes me go whoah**

**So turn around, break it up, now leave it to me**

**This is only the beginning, so don't be shy and get it on oh!**

**Show me what you got there, better work that thing**

**I want you**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**FLASHBACK ON**

TOK TOK TOK! Pintu keluarga Haruno yang terbuka diketuk oleh tetangganya yang berparas tampan dari keluarga Uchiha. Kaa-san Sakura pun menolehkan wajahnya sebentar, memberikan senyuman kepada Sasuke. Teriakan dari kaa-san Sakura pun terdengar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "Sakura! Sasuke sudah datang tuh!"

"Iya iya sebentar!" jawab Sakura dari lantai 2. DUK DUK DUK … Langkah kaki Sakura yang terburu-buru pun membahana di rumah Haruno. Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar bekal makanannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas merah kesayangannya. Dengan tergesa pula dia memakai sepatu. Secepat mungkin dia mencium pipi kaa-sannya sebagai salam berpamitan.

"Berangkat dulu ya kaa-san!" teriaknya dari pagar rumahnya.

"Iya hati-hati Sakura! Sasuke!"

Tak lama setelah itu, sepeda Sasuke membelah jalanan yang masih terlihat sepi. Masih ada waktu 45 menit sebelum masuk sekolah.

"Ada apa sih Sasu-kun? Kenapa kamu menyuruhku bersiap-siap sepagi ini?" Sakura agak menggerutu karena biasanya dia masih di alam mimpinya jam segini.

"Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa itu Sasu-kun?"

"Sudahlah tak usah banyak tanya Saku-chan."

"Humph … Baiklah." Saskura kembali kecewa. Dia mendengus pelan melepas keingin tahuannya yang tak terjawab.

Tak seberapa lama. Sepeda Sasuke menepi ke arah taman kota. Masih ingat kan dengan insiden Sasu-Saku dengan preman-preman disini? Dengan Super Boy juga? Yap! Taman itulah yang sedang mereka datangi.

"Sasu-kun? I-Ini kan …"

"Ya! Ini taman yang jarang kita lewati karena banyak preman kan?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Lalu?"

"Kita selalu menempuh jalur memutar dan tidak pernah tahu isi dari taman ini bukan? Padahal taman ini sangat indah. Sayangnya terkotori dengan adanya preman-preman waktu itu."

Hening. Sakura masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Ayo jangan diam saja Sakura! Ikut aku!" ajak Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk bergandengan dengan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke tempat tujuan. Langkah kaki mereka bersahutan seperti tak mau kalah antara yang satu dengan yang lain. Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke berhenti tanpa permisi. Sehingga menyebabkan Sakura terantuk punggung tegap Sasuke.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit tahu!"

"Ah! Gomen Saku-chan." perlahan Sasuke mengelus jidat Sakura yang tadi bertubrukan dengan punggungnya. "Nah, sekarang tutup matamu!"

"Haduh apalagi ini Sasu-kun?"

"Sudah ikuti saja …"

Sakura pun memejamkan matanya meski agak tidak rela karena merasa dikerjain oleh Sasuke. "Jangan mengintip ya!" Sakura pun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Matanya sekarang ditutup oleh telapak tangan Sasuke. Kelihatannya Sasuke belum percaya Sakura dengan sepenuhnya. Langkah Sakura mulai menyeret karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. Seakan tahu pikiran Sakura, Sasuke pun menenangkannya. "Aku tetap menuntunmu bukan? Genggam saja tanganku dengan erat Saku-chan."

Pemandangan yang manis pun terlihat antara Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sakura yang berada di depan Sasuke, matanya ditutup oleh telapak tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan tangan Sakura berpegangan erat pada lengan Sasuke. Posisi mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan.

"Sudah sampai Sasu-kun?"

"Sebentar lagi Saku-chan."

"Baiklah."

Hening untuk sejenak.

"Yak! Sudah sampai Saku-chan. Berhenti disini. Sekarang buka matamu." Perlahan telapak tangan Sasuke menyingkir dari depan kelopak mata Sakura. Mata Sakura pun membuka secara perlahan, menampakkan sinar keceriaan pemilik mata emerald itu. Sakura kaget melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Air danau yang lumayan luas berkilauan ditempa cahaya matahari pagi. Disana lalu lalang angsa dan hewan-hewan lain terlihat sangat akur. Pepohonan sekitar seakan menutupi secuil keindahan kota ini agar tidak musnah dikotori ulah manusia sekitarnya.

"Wahhh … Sasu-kun! Ini … Ini … Ini nyata kan?"

"Tentu saja Saku-chan." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya yang jarang diumbar di depan umum. Senyum hangat untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Senyum hangat untuk orang spesial di hatinya. Senyum terhangat untuk orang yang dicintainya. Sakura Haruno. Sakura blushing seketika. Tetapi saking senangnya dia pun membalas senyum tulus nan hangat dari Sasuke-nya.

"Kalau belum percaya …" tiba-tiba Sasuke mempunyai ide jahil. "…rasakan ini!" Tangannya menangkup air danau lalu mencipratkannya pada Sakura. Beruntung gerak refleks Sakura tidak LoLa. Sehingga seragamnya tidak ikut basah terkena cipratan Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau Sasu-kun!"

"Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa puas setelah mengerjai Sakura.

"Oke kau yang memulai Sasu-kun!" dengan hasrat balas dendam, Sakura pun mengambil setangkup air ke dalam telapak tangannya. Mencipratkannya dengan jahil. Sasuke yang juga tidak mau basah kuyup, segera menyingkir dari jangkauan Sakura. Sedapat mungkin dia berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan Saku-chan! Nanti basah kuyup!"

"Kau kan yang memulai duluaaaannnn!" teriak Sakura frustasi karena tidak berhasil membasahi Sasuke.

"Aduh gomen Saku-chan! AMPUUUNNNN!" Sasuke pun berteriak dengan OOC-nya. Hal yang jarang ditemui di muka umum. Kecuali di lingkungan Uchiha atau lingkungan orang terdekat Uchiha.

"Tidak bisa Sasukeee! Ayo kemari!" dengan seringainya Sakura mulai mengambil lebih banyak air ke dalam tangkupan tangannya.

"TIDAAKKK!" teriak OOC Sasuke pun terdengar lagi dari secuil surga di taman kota. Tak lama kemudian, sudah terdengar tawa bahagia Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang asyik berlari-lari saling kejar-kejaran. Momen indah yang sangat langka karena belum tentu mereka akan mengulanginya di masa depan.

Saking senangnya. Mereka pun sampai lupa waktu dan terus bermain. Mereka lupa kalau sebentar lagi bel KJHS berdentang. Mereka lupa kalau pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran MATEMATIKA! Secara kasarnya mereka menyebut pelajaran MATI-MATI-AN. Dan gurunya adalah Ibiki sang guru KILLER! Oh ayolah! Ingat ancaman yang akan datang!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**From the first moment I saw you**

**I must've wanted to touch you, to have you**

**Chocolate love**

**A new magical charm that you cannot deny**

**I'm hiding you away proudly, confidently**

**This is the first time I've felt like this**

**I've fallen for you completely**

**Oh**

**I got you baby I call I call it chocolate love**

**I want you, I want to have you**

**Sweet sweet chocolate love**

**To say you're impressive isn't enough**

**Everyone's going to be surprised**

**They're going to be knocked out**

**chocolate love brand new world**

**Can't describe you with just one word**

**Tempting so keenly and sharply**

**This is the first time I've felt like this**

**You've melted me completely**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**Ruang Kesehatan KJHS …**

"Hhh … untunglah tadi Ibiki-sensei berbaik hati pada kita Sasu-kun …" Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Ya. Tapi kita harus mengerjakan 50 soal matematika. Dan kau tau kan soal-soal itu berstandar internasional?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa."

"Nah, kau pasti tahu soal-soal itu tidak semudah soal-soal kelas reguler. Benar?"

"Yaaahhhh ... Kau ada benarnya juga Sasu-kun."

"Sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan dulu! Apa kau sudah merasa baikan Saku-chan?"

"Lumayan."

"Butuh obat?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah tak perlu."

"Aku tahu. Dengan aku saja disini sudah menjadi obatmu kan Saku-chan?" Sasuke mulai menggombal. Inilah sisi OOC Sasuke yang berkembang semenjak dia mengenal Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura mulai blushing. Hening. Hening. Namun kemudian terdengar suara seorang gadis menahan tawa. "Hmpfh. Hmpfh. Hihi."

"Hei Saku-chan! Jangan tertawa!" Sasuke yang sadar kalau dia OOC langsung berubah seperti Uchiha selayaknya. Death glare-nya mulai nampak meski tidak sekejam tatapan death glare Uchiha yang biasanya.

"Hmpfh … Hmpfh … Ha … Habisnya Sasu-kun … GYAHAHAHAHA!" bukannya tambah bungkam karena melihat death glare khas Uchiha, Sakura malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Saku-chaaannnn …" Sasuke mulai pasrah dengan tawa Sakura yang terkesan mengejek. Mukanya langsung berubah menjadi warna merah muda.

"GYAHAHAHA …" Sakura tetap saja tertawa tanpa henti. Sementara Sasuke selalu memalingkan muka. Malu karena telah OOC di depan orang yang dia sukai. Namun tiba-tiba …

"Hei teman-teman! Lihatlah siapa di bawah!"

"Hei iya benar-benar!"

"Wahhh … siapa mereka?"

"Cantik-cantik!"

"Murid pindahan ya?"

"Hei mukanya mirip Uchiha!"

"Grr! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Tapi benar-benar cantik! Ada lima ya?"

"Yang terlihat paling menonjol itu nampaknya ketua kelompoknya."

"Benar! Dia bukan mirip Uchiha! Tapi cocok berpasangan dengan Uchiha!"

"Wahh! Apakah mereka akan menjadi pasangan dari tiap-tiap anggota Super Boy?"

Kegaduhan terjadi di luar ruang kesehatan. Tawa Sakura yang semula membahana dengan perlahan mulai mengecil dan berhenti. Sakura bungkam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar. Hatinya mulai berdebar-debar. Rasanya penasaran, namun sakit bila memang Super Boy berpasangan dengan murid-murid pindahan tadi. Sakura mulai menundukkan kepala. Takut-takut Sasuke melihat kecemasannya.

Sasuke yang mulai tersadar dari lamunannya tentang pembicaraan di luar sana pun menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura. "Saku-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Sebisa mungkin gadis pink ber-klan Haruno itu menutupi rasa penasaran sekaligus rasa sakitnya. Senyumannya tak secerah biasa. Justru senyuman itu nampak memaksa. "Iya. Hanya tiba-tiba merasa sakit punggung."

Hening. Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa merasakan hawa tak enak dari Sakura. Seakan mendapat kemampuan telepati, Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya. "Sasu-chan takut kehilangan aku ya? Seperti kata-kata orang tadi?"

"Eh? Sasu-kun?" Sakura terperangah karena Sasuke bisa membaca pikirannya. Sakura mencari jawaban yang layak agar Sasuke tidak terus-terusan bertanya. Sakura belum siap perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke harus terbongkar secepat ini. Dia belum siap. "Sejujurnya aku takut tidak mendapatkan tumpangan gratis lagi untuk ke sekolah kalau Sasu-kun bersama dengan murid-murid baru tadi."

Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Menjawab dengan sedikit humor agar tidak merasakan ketegangan batinnya sendiri. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Jawaban yang mengganjal di hatinya. Namun dia tidak mungkin bisa memaksa kalau Sakura begini. "Hmm baiklah. Aku janji akan selalu bersamamu Saku-chan!"

Tanpa diduga-duga. Tanpa ada persiapan apa pun. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. Lama … Tulus … Hangat … Membawa Sakura pada keadaan yang tenang dan damai kembali.

"Janji!" Sasuke menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan dengan jari kelingking Sakura. Sakura yang masih LoLa pun hanya diam menatap jari Sasuke. "Aku mau kau memegang janjiku Saku-chan. Tautkan jarimu!"

"Eh?" Sakura baru sadar akan maksud Sasuke. "Iya!" dengan cepat jari kelingking Sakura menyambar jari kelingking Sasuke. Takut kehilangan. Ya … ITU BENAR!

**Ruang KepSek …**

"Jadi kalian ini murid pindahan sementara yang mendaftar kemari. Kudengar kalian kepercayaan keluarga dari geng Super Boy?" tanya KepSek yang tentu saja tak lain tak bukan Tsunade.

"Benar Tsunade-sama." jawab kelimanya secara kompak.

"Kebetulan sekali … C.I.A atau Class International A menyisakan tempat kosong untuk murid kepercayaan keluarga Super Boy. Jadi kalain bisa sekelas dengan anggota Super Boy."

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama." jawab gadis cantik dengan tatapan tajam. Dari wajahnya nampak kalau dia orang yang cerdas. Rambut hitam pekatnya dikuncir seperti buntut kuda.

"Dengar-dengar kalian disini sebenarnya punya misi khusus dari keluarga masing-masing anggota Super Boy?"

"Itu benar Tsunade-sama!" jawab gadis berambut pirang dengan senyum yang menawan. Wajahnya begitu ceria, seakan hidupnya tanpa beban. Rambutnya pendek seleher.

"Jadi sebenarnya kalian siapa?"

"Anggap saja kami orang kepercayaan keluarga anggota Super Boy. Identitas asli kami ada di berkas-berkas yang akan segera diberikan kepada Tsunade-sama setelah ini." jawab gadis dengan rambut lurus sepunggung dengan warna hitam eboni. Gadis ini selalu menyunggingkan senyuman. Kulitnya terlihat pucat.

"Baiklah … Asal kalian tidak mengacau."

"Dan kami minta kami diperkenalkan sebagai satu geng baru." pinta gadis berambut coklat pendek. Wajahnya jahil namun juga ceria seperti gadis berambut pirang.

"Maksud kalian?"

"Panggil kami Super Girl!" jawab gadis berambut sebahu dengan model bob bergelombang. Mata onyxnya terbingkai kacamata hitam. Senyumannya nampak seperti seringai yang mematikan.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka berlima?

**Oh~ You're my … You're my baby**** Girl**

**Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~**

**Look at me, look at me; don't always think of him**

**Doesn't love, doesn't love; he doesn't love you**

**You're more perfect than he is**

**Don't always stare at that cell phone**

**Don't be so half-hearted again**

**You understand; you're very clear; my Super Girl**

**Oh My Super Girl; you are my Baby Girl**

**He can't see your beauty; the magic behind that ordinary exterior**

**Oh My Super Girl; I am your Super Man**

**Your gaze leaves me fascinated**

**I'll do anything for you**

**Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~**

**Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ Oh~ (My Love)**

**Look at me, look at me; don't follow him all the time**

**If he says "I like you"; No matter how busy he is he will still be able to wait for you**

**That must be the lies he says**

**That must not be from the bottom of his heart**

**Oh~ don't believe him; leave him**

**Oh~ quickly, come to my side**

**To Be Continued …**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

hiahahaha … author sableng Ran telah comeback ! XD

lamaa ya updatenya ? gomennasai buat para readers yang udah menanti dengan sudah geregetan setengah mati.

well , aku sendiri masih nyesuaikan ama jadwal SMA dan ketiga ekskulku . ya ampun campur aduk dah . aku sampe sakit flu + batuk + sesak nafas terus-terusan selama hampir 2 bulan . *ajegile … author komplikasi* wakakaka . tenang saja saya sekarang sehat wal'afiat.

btw , mari kita kembali ke cerita Coagulation . jadi kan kemaren yang minta jadi OC buanyaaakkk kan ? nah , jujur aku sendiri kalo sama orang yang belum deket banget tuh ngerasa gak tegaan . bukan ngasihanin tapi emang udah bawaan gini . tapi kalo udah kenal deket aku siksa , tersiksa dah . *muka horror* hehe … jadi intinya … tenang saja semua OC bakal nampang di cerita ini . tapi aku bagi-bagi di beberapa chapter. gomen kalo nampang cuma bentar-bentar . aku usahain berkesan kok . support saya terus dengan me-review Coagulation . ^^

ooo iya . kalian penasaran ama Super Girl kan ? niatnya ini aku ambil dari OC . tapi kok rasanya gak adil ya ? soalnya takut tar ada yang ngiri . jadi OC yang Super Girl itu aku bikin sendiri . buat yang udah aku tawarin jadi OC ini , dengan amat terpaksa aku masukin kalian ke cerita tentang Karin nanti ato mungkin ke moment lain . jadi sabar aja ya . author juga minta maaaf yang sebesar-besarnya .

buat yang request Temari, Naruto ato Hinata jadi pengurus kelas! udah nampang kan ? saya juga bahagia dengan keputusan seperti ini. mereka jadi berpasangan. XD

kalo bahasanya author rada beda ama biasanya dan bikin kalian rada bingung gitu. maafkan ya ! ini semua gara-gara L ! *nunjuk-nunjuk Samuel* hehe … gomen lagi . dia pacar baruku . *gak tanyak !* kalo romancenya disini terkesan 'too much' , ini pasti efek dari hati author yang lagi berbung-bunga.

OKE ! author sudah lega cuap-cuap dengan readers . MIND TO R&R ? Arigatou ! ^^

ooo iya sekalian mau ngucapin Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin … Mohon maaf lahir dan batin . ^^

**Special thanks for : Hikari Uchiha Hatake, LheaRinr****in, anzaki haruko, Mamehatsuki, Shinji aishiteru, miss hakuba, SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone, im –elfxtion, Ame chochoSasu, beby-chan, Aoi Sho'no'-chan, Aurellia Uchiha, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, Hydrangea Amutia, Rei-chan, ZephyrAmfoter, keiko nomida, Shauma, 4nt4k4-ch4n, Ririn Cross, Nagasaime Taro, Tenshi Kamimaru, Mila Mitsuhiko, Craz, Uchiha Sakura 97, aRaRaNcHa, Shard Vlocasters.**


End file.
